Twisted Lies
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Everyone tells white lies from time to time.  Even if they're not needed.  Co-Authorised. Yaoi, crossdressing, BDSM, bloodplay
1. Alarm clock

**A.N**

**About damn time I put something new up :)**

**Okay, so this was originally a RP between myself and ViVi222, she writes as Mello and myself as Matt.**

**Because I'm far to lazy to edit this the speech may seem a bit funny, but just go with it.**

**This is page one of fourteen pages, so yeah, long updates are long**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note.**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz<em>

Reaching over to the alarm clock the sleep tousled redhead slammed his fist against the snooze button. "Five more minutes please." He murmured, snuggling back under the thick duvet.

_Buzz_

"Nooo." Matt whined, hitting the alarm clock again, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

_Buzz_

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, taking the little machine and hurling it into the wall. The clock shattered into a hundreds bits. But at least the ringing had blissfully ended. Maybe that was considered to be over reacting and it was true that Roger would not appreciate having to buy another alarm clock for the sixteenth time this month, but that was his loss. With a happy smile, Matt retreated back under the quilt, the night of gaming having caught up with him in the last twenty minutes without pixelated characters.

Cracking open an eye, he looked at the bed opposite his own. Dangling an arm out of the land of warmth, his hand scrabbled around for something fairly hard. Settling on a shoe, he aimed at the sleeping lump in the other bed. A cheerful thump told him the shoe had met it's mark.

"Mello. Classes. Get up" He grunted, somewhat amused that he still had to wake Mello up so he wouldn't miss class after the same routine for three years. "Now." He added under his breath.

"Don't throw shit at me!" Mello growled, "Bastard." he added as an afterthought, pulling the blankets back over his head. He lay there, trying to achieve consciousness, none to successfully. Everyday they had class for the past three years the two of them went through the same routine. Matt threw the alarm clock, then threw something at him, (sometimes the alarm clock), he yelled at Matt, they got up and went to class. Of course, if Matt didn't throw something at him he would never get up. He never heard the alarm clock...ever. It didn't matter what kind of alarm clock they had, he just couldn't hear it while he was asleep.

Mello heard his roommate sigh and sit up, which was his cue to get his ass out of bed as well. He was so not feeling class today, but he had to go. If he missed a day he might lose his number two spot, and he would defiantly lose any chance of being number one. Fucking Near, stupid twit.

Mello grabbed a long sleeved black shirt off his bed, slipping it over his head, eyes still mostly closed. He stood and shuffled to the end of his bed where he dropped his jeans the night before, tugging them on as well. He wasn't putting on any shoes, the teachers could kiss his ass if they had a problem. Grabbing his messenger bag full of book he stood at the door, waiting for the redhead. He smirked the other boy, pointing at the desk where Matt's books remained, "Forgetting something?"

Ruffling his hair, Matt staggered from his own bed, Silencing his protests of the 'oh so earliness that is this morning, why do they bestow this torture me?' He pulled his own striped shirt over his head and a pair of jeans onto his legs. Unlike Mello he grabbed socks to cover his feet. Feet creeped him out, though he would never admit it. Pulling his goggles over his eyes, he was relieved that the world was suddenly bathed in a light orange tint.

"...I forgot something?" Crossing his arms across his chest, he thought for a minute, before smacking himself lightly in the face with his palm. "Thanks Mells, I almost forgot my PSP."

Grabbing the electronic device, he ran past the blonde before he could receive a lecture.

Mello made an exasperated noise, watching Matt run by. "I'm not grabbing your damn books for you!" He called, then shook his head, following the gamer towards their first class. "I suppose I should be thankful that kid never studies, or does anything but play games...if he actually applied himself..." He shuddered at the thought. Matt was lazy as fuck, but he was crazy smart. He didn't have to even crack open a book and he was better then almost everyone in the school. There might even be a chance Matt could be number two, or number one...but he didn't have to worry about that, Matt was to busy slaughtering the masses or catching fluffy critters in red and white balls to even consider studying.

Mello sighed as he stumbled into their classroom, flopping down into the chair next to Matt, where he was already hard at work doing something on his PSP. Mello smirked at this, absolutely nothing to worry about. Opening his bag, he removed his textbook, workbook, note book, and a Godiva chocolate bar.

"Mello..." Matt whispered, looking at the blonde but continuing to slaughter the masses on the screen in front of him. The sound muted, much to his dismay. However the last four times he'd left the sound up, his console always got broken in various ways by irritated students, desperate to study.

"Mells..." He whispered again, a smile flickering on his face when the blonde continued to ignore him.

"Oh Mello yellow..." He murmured, gently prodding Mello's shoulder with a hand he had momentarily freed from his game. "Answer me dammit."

"What do you want God damnit?" Mello hissed at the boy next to him. "I'm trying to pay attention here...well, not really since I already know this, but that's besides the point." He whispered. Mello swore that sometimes Matt was worse then a two year old with his need for attention.

"Calm down Goldielocks." He smirked, pausing the game for a second and placing it on the desk. "...What class are we in?" He asked innocently, taking a second to make his eyes large. Not bothering to look at the board at the front of the room, which could just as easily tell him the answer, but after all Mello was far more interesting.

Mello's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious? It's the same class we've had first hour on Tuesdays for the past six weeks, Anatomy and Physiology." He stared at his roommate for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He decided Matt was serious. "It's why I'm not paying attention, this class is easy as fuck. It's damn near the same class as Medical Terminology, except we have a lab." He paused, then added, "You did remember we have a lab for this class after lunch, right?" Once again he was almost happy his best friend was so scatter brained, if Matt could be number three and not even know what class they were in...

"I've been having this class every week for six weeks?" Matt chuckled to himself. "Must be easy if I'm passing." Placing his head on the desk, he slowly rotated his PSP in his hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ Matt, I'm amazed you're not dead by now...I swear to god you would forget to eat and starve to death if I didn't drag you to the cafeteria." Mello sighed, slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. "And I already told you this class was easy as hell, it's not a surprise you're passing without knowing which class we're in..I mean it's not like you're stupid." He said, smirking without meaning to.

It took a few minutes for Mello's words to actually reach him. "We have lab? Awww..." He whined lightly, pouting instantly. "I hate those stupid coats, they make me look like a dwarf and even more of a dork."

Mello started laughing, choking on the chocolate. "Mello! Is my lesson interrupting something? Why don't you share what's so funny with the rest of the class?" The overweight, balding man in a sweat stained button down shirt said sarcastically, trying to embarrass him. Like that would ever happen. "Well Mr. Johnson, Matt is a really short epic dork."

Matt stood up in protest, grabbing his game.

"I am not an epic dork! Shut up!" He whined harder, a light red hue on his cheeks as the attention shifted from Mello to him. Scowling at the teacher who tried to make him sit down, he made a flippant remark about 'How this class is irrelevant' and walked out the door. With a smile, he shut the door behind him.

"Free day." He smirked, his stomach sinking slightly as he realised Mello was still in the class.

The whole class, including Mello watched as Matt stormed out of the room. That bastard, he totally threw that tantrum on purpose to get out of class...pretty clever, it's more then his pretty face that makes him my best friend. Mello thought, smirking. It took about fifty three seconds for him to decide this class was not only easy as hell, but boring as hell...at least with Matt gone.

"I have to go to the infirmary." Mello announced, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. Mr. Johnson jumped at his sudden outburst, dropping his dry erase marker. "And why would that be Mello?" He asked harshly. Mello bent down, grabbing his bag and headed to the door, "I don't know, I have a migraine, I'm nauseous, I feel dizzy...pick whichever one you like best." He replied with a grin, exiting the room to the sounds of the science teachers protests.

As expected, Matt was sitting in the hall next to the door, playing his PSP. "Humph, what do you wanna do now, since you so elegantly got outta class? Of course, I'll probably be getting a reaming by Roger lately, but that's nothing new." Mello snickered.

"I need to smoke, like now unless you want me to unleash grumpiness to rival Roger's." He replied, turning the console off and slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. Although not without difficulty, as he realised he'd put on his incredibly tight pants today by mistake. "So long as I can do that, do what you want." Flashing him a cheeky grin, he walked back towards their room. "Though I do believe you will need shoes because there is no way in hell I am getting glass out of your feet again. You can get shoes."

"Ugh, stupid cigarettes, stink to high hell. Those things are gonna kill you." Mello complained, walking behind the red head towards their room. "And you hardly had to remove any glass, I got the majority out myself." He muttered, staring at Matt's ass...he couldn't help it, Matt was wearing his favourite pair of pants, and with that game system in his pocket, it made them just that much tighter.

When they reached their room Mello dumped his bag on the bed, grabbing three chocolate bars, shoving two into his own back pocket, tearing open the third one with his teeth. Slipping on some flip flops he turned back to Matt, "All right, let's go feed your addiction." He sighed, snapping another bite off of his chocolate.

Matt rolled his eyes, purposely grabbing his lighter and (Hidden) cigarettes from under his mattress.

"Quick easy death. Well...long and painful. Just means you'll have to put up with me for longer."

Pulling out a cigarette, he placed the filter in his mouth letting it dangle loosely from his lip as he followed Mello from the room.

"One piece? You had a fucking window in there! You're lucky my fingers are nimble enough to do things like that, so instead of breaking my consoles when I don't pay enough attention to you like a bitch PMSing, you can buy me new ones instead."

He sighed, lighting the end up and taking a grateful nicotine laced breath as they left the front entrance.

"Coming from the chocoholic, I do not consider this an addiction. At least I don't cry when mine goes missing, or dream about it. Right Mells?"

"Oh joy, I get to deal with a Matt who needs to be carried to the bathroom and looks like a living skeleton with an oxygen tank, until I finally get to watch you struggle for your last breath, panicking because you can't get enough oxygen to sustain life...can't wait, sounds like a blast." Mello replied sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.

Mello lead them towards the entrance of the school, taking the indirect route in order to avoid Roger's office. "You're over exaggerating, it was more like...a small mirror." He offered, smirking. "But you do have some nimble fingers, I have to admit that." He added in a purposely suggestive tone. "And I've bought you two new consoles! I got you a new X-box and a new Game Cube!" He argued, pushing open the door.

"Like hell you don't cry when your cigarettes go missing! I still remember the first time Roger found a pack and broke every cigarette, dropping them into the toilet. I've never seen you cry to much! Or have such a big hissy fit." He laughed, "And at least my addiction has antioxidants in it, which fight cancer, not cause it." He paused, flipping his hair over his shoulder, "And you can't tell me you've never had a dream with cigarettes involved."

"That was one time!" He argued. "You bawl your eyes out every time one of the littlies goes through the chocolate supply and eats it all. Don't say you don't, blankets aren't soundproof...and I'm a light sleeper. Unlike some people. Besides I never dream about smoking. I don't get deep enough into REM to do so."

Taking a long drag, he smiled in relief as the drug he so desperately craved released itself into his system. "Just a xbox and game cube does not make up for the damage you did to my half of the room. That's why I hid your chocolate for a month." He replied, ignoring the hint of lust in Mello's voice. In all honesty he did things like that a lot, just to make Matt uncomfortable, but after a while he'd learned to ignore it.

"Oh I'm sorry I actually sleep. Maybe if you didn't nap through every fucking class we had you would sleep too." Mello said, rolling his eyes. "I knew it was you that hid my damn chocolate. Maybe if you didn't excel in pissing me off, I wouldn't destroy your side of the room." He added, attempting not to choke on the smoke going right into his face. "It's one of your many talents." He smirked.

Mello glanced back at the school, then at the gates. "Let's get the hell outta here, I'm bored with this place today. I wanna have some fun...Besides, I'm hungry." He turned to Matt, grinning, "And I also don't want to look like an epic dork in a lab coat today...luckily I'm not as short as you are." He stuck his tongue out at the other boy, heading towards the fence.

Smirking to himself, he flung his arms around Mello's neck nuzzling into his chest.

"Of course I excel in pissing you off. You wouldn't love me otherwise." Getting his own back on the blonde for being a seductive bastard. "Yeah this place is bori-Hey! I am not an epic dork!...And I'm almost as tall as you! I'm still growing!" He scowled, letting Mello go with a pout. "And that's why I'll hide your chocolate for another month."

Folding his arms, he walked away from Mello, the pout still residing on his face.

"Douche." He added under his breath.

Mello tried to cover a blush as Matt wrapped his arms around his neck. This is why he flirted with the boy, because he knew eventually he would tease him back. He knew it wasn't even remotely serious on the others part, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

Mello burst into laughter as Matt realised he had called him an "epic dork" again. "Oh come on Mattie! You know I'm only half serious! You're not that short, and I love your dorkieness." Mello exclaimed, grabbing Matt around the waist as he walked away. "Don't be mad, I'm just teasing you. You know it's one of the few things I truly enjoy. I wouldn't do it if I didn't like you! I would just kick the shit outta you instead." Mello apologised, head butting the boy in the back at the end. "Let's go get food, my treat." He grinned. He wasn't worried about Matt hiding his chocolate again, he knew where he hid it.

"It better be your treat, I paid the last six times." He huffed, trying to prevent a smile breaking out on his face, however this soon proved impossible with Mello trying very hard to be sweet. Pulling his goggles onto his forehead, the refreshing orange tint dissolved away into a different array of colours, making the gamer temporarily blind. "Though I will hide your chocolate. Hell I'll give it to Near to hide if I have to."

Giving Mello an evil smirk, he moved slightly closer to him, not bothering to move the hand from his waist.

"Or maybe grudges are to hard to hold and I just wanted to see that expression." He laughed, the horrified look on Mello's face making him laugh harder. "Oh so worth it."

"You wouldn't! That would just be evil!" Mello exclaimed as Matt threatened to give his chocolate to that stupid twat. He hugged Matt tighter, burying his face into back. "Please don't give my chocolate to Near! At least you return it, Near will destroy it!" He whined.

"Or maybe grudges are to hard to hold and I just wanted to see that expression." Matt laughed. "You bastard! You are evil!" Mello exclaimed, punching the boy in the arm. "Fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here, you coming?" He asked in an irritated tone, walking up to the fence. Using the gate wasn't an option. The gate was alarmed, but the fence wasn't, which was just irresponsible in Mello's opinion. Mello scaled the fence, climbing over the top, pausing to hold his hand down to Matt, who was just a touch less athletic, to say the very least. "Come on hurry up! We don't want Roger catching us...or Linda seeing us...that little bitch will rat on us in a heart beat."

Scaling the fence, he took the blonde's hand and dropped to the other side next to him.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, rubbing his arm lightly, the playful punch he had received actually hurt quite a bit. "I doubt Linda would rat us out. I know how to keep her quiet." Adding a cheerful wink, just to irritate his friend that little bit more. Ruffling his hair, he waited patiently for Mello to decide where he wanted to go. Even if he did take all night.

"I don't care, as long as it's a place I can get something besides processed meat. I hate that shit. Besides it's my treat to you, so it's your choice...unless you chose somewhere I don't like." He smirked, walking away from the institution. He glanced behind him to see the red head playing his PSP again. Sighing he turned back around, "And how did you manage to get so buddy buddy with Linda that you could keep her from ratting us out?" He asked, a little sullenly.

Muting the game, he stuck it back in his pocket without turning it off.

"I know we're wayyy too old for it, but I want ice cream!" He whined lightly, slipping his arm through the crook in Mello's. "Pleeeeeease? I'll be your best friend!" He teased.

"As for Linda...well...heh. She enjoys the thoughts of...two guys...fangirl and all that. I've been leading her to think...well yeah..."

"Psh! Who would wanna be best friends with you?" Mello teased, leaning into the boy next to him, tightening his arm around Matt's. "Hell yeah we can get ice cream!" He exclaimed, hugging Matt, then moving back, arms still intertwined. "Mmmm, hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream...sounds delicious. Though we might have to get something else to eat after, I don't know if just ice cream will fill me up." He said thoughtfully.

Mello froze, pulling away from Matt to stare at him in disbelief. "You have to be fucking kidding me? It's not that I mind or anything, I'm actually kinda flattered, but I'm really surprised at you would encourage something like that." He laughed, tackling the boy with a hug, "I love you Matt, you're so random."

"Yeah I convinced her that was the reason we shared a room...I urge you not to trail the corridors between 4:30 and 5. She's started setting up camp. I went for toast and jam after a gaming sesh. Almost crushed her." He chuckled, ignoring Mello's comments of being 'flattered', which had already began to affect his complexion. "Ice cream it is then. But you can pick the second place. I've made one decision that's enough for today." He added, dragging the blonde to the nearest parlour.

"So should I make random sex noises at that time to encourage her desperate yaoi fantasies?" Mello teased, digging into his chocolate syrup covered chocolate ice cream. The person gave him an odd look when he ordered it, sundae's usually having vanilla ice cream.

"We could just go to the deli, and ham and Swiss sandwich on rye sounds delicious." He said, popping the cherry in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, removing a knotted steam. "I wonder if Roger has noticed that we're missing yet. You're lucky we didn't have any tests today, or I wouldn't of left. I can't let that little brat get anymore of a head start on me then he already has." He complained, narrowing his eyes. "So how are you enjoying your ice cream?" He smiled, taking another bite of his own.

Taking a lick of the strawberry ice cream he shrugged.

"It's good I guess. Can't really remember what ice cream is supposed to take like...I should eat more often." He smiled, licking away some of the ice cream that had ran down his wrist. "Roger would've noticed that we'd left. It'll be quiet there. So he'll either assume we've died or gone out...Well maybe you could get away with saying you're 'studying' but even then someone would be screaming at you for something or other." He sighed, leaning back in his seat. The comment about Near rolled off his back, neither encouraging or discouraging him from any actions he wished to inflict upon the albino. Though he did put his foot down a few times when it would've resulted in death.

"Though if you want to encourage Linda go for it."

"I always knew you would starve to death if I didn't force you to go to meals with me. You get way to into those games. You know they consider playing World of Warcraft a mental illness in China now because people were dying while playing, lack of food, to much caffeine..." He shook his head, devouring the last of his double chocolate Sundae.

"Yeah it seems like I'm always doing something wrong. Bet ya Wammy regrets allowing me in his institution, I know Roger does. He would do a happy dance in front of all the students if I came up dead. He'll probably get his chance one day...I do have problems staying out of dangerous situations." He mused with a smile. "But dangerous situations are the best and most entertaining situations to be in." He grinned now.

"Yup, still hungry." Mello pouted, staring at his empty bowl. "Which means, off to the deli with us, when you're done, and then off to get more chocolate!" He said in mock excitement.

"You know, it might be fun to encourage that little rumour you started with Linda. Give me something to do while studying..."


	2. Creative gamer

**A.N**

**This carries on straight from the last part, so read it as one.**

**To lazy to edit it was an RP so take it as it comes :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note.**

* * *

><p>"I would <em>not<em> starve to death!" He pouted. "Besides, I am ranking number one in World of Warcraft so i don't have to play much. Everyone else is ranked wayyy below me." He stuck his tongue out, sliding out of his seat and wiping the melted pink liquid away from his mouth. "You won't die. I know you won't. Like you'd leave me here on my own? I would die eventually. Dehydration." He told Mello pointedly. "So you gotta stay alive ok?"

"You're not number one, you're a fucking Game Master. I've seen you run through the starting area and hit 80 in like thirty seconds. Conjuring those big ass creatures in the middle of cities and watching everyone panic. You're a damn cheater. You think I don't pay attention when you play those stupid games, I pay attention to everything you do." He smirked.

Mello stared at Matt for a minute, taken aback by the sincerity in his words. "Don't worry Mattie, I would never leave you on your own. You're my best friend after all. I'm not planning on dying anytime, ever. I'm going to live forever, don't you know that? I'm to fucking hot to die." He grinned, putting his arm around the other boys shoulders.

He decided to turn the topic away from such seriousness, the way Matt was talking was making him uneasy. He adored Matt, but having someone care about him like that...that was something he wasn't use to. Mello grabbed Matt, hauling him out of his seat. "Come on! You're done with your ice cream and I'm still hungry! Besides we can't sit in one place for to long, never know if Roger will send a search party out for us." He laughed, pulling the boy towards the door.

Matt rolled his eyes, walking out of the store.  
>"I'm not a cheat. Just a...creative gamer." He smirked. "C'mon then, more food for the fatty." He gently poked Mello's stomach, knowing it was completely taut with no body fat on it. But still fun to wind him up none the less.<br>_Damn straight you're to hot to die_ He thought to himself, struggling to keep his face composed.  
>"Good thing you won't die then." Was the reply he decided on, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the deli.<p>

"Creative gamer my ass..." He mumbled then caught Matt's next comment. "HEY! I am not fat! We can wear the same size pants, and yours are loose on me! So if I'm fat then you're fat! And I know you're not fat!" Mello exclaimed, allowing the boy to push his buttons.  
>He smiled at Matt's comment, allowing himself to be dragged behind. Thats when he saw it. Mello froze in his tracks, in turn causing Matt to stop. "Hey Mattie, you wanna go to the hole in the wall pub instead? Bet they'd serve us. Places like that only want money." He smirked, pleasing with his eyes.<p>

"Nooo, you are a fatty cause you can't even fit into these jeans." He replied, pointing to his legs. "I'll like to see you get into my super super skinnies. Even I struggle with those."  
>Bumping into Mello as he stopped, he rubbed his ribs lightly. "Yeah just stop in the middle of the path, idiot." He teased. "The hole in the wall? Wasn't that place busted up recently for drugs?" He wondered aloud. With a shrug, he nodded at Mello's request. "Sure why not, it's been a while since I've actually had a drink."<p>

"I'd like to see me get into your pants too." Mello teased, winking at his friend. "But I so could fit in those, only difference is my calves are bigger then yours, because you know I like...move and shit."

They entered the bar, Mello allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit space of a minute. The place reeked of stale cigarettes and other not so legal substances. There were only a handfull of people visable, but he knew there were more in the back. He stalked up to the bar, hopping up onto one of the stools. The bartender was a heavyset black man, so dark his lips were purple. The whites of his eyes were more yellow then white, a cigarette between his thick fingers. "What can I get ya kids?" He asked in a bass voice, accent American. "Wait, you guys arn't plants for the cops, right? Because if ya are, we only serve kids juice or soda. Understand?" He smirked, taking a hit off his cigarette. "Yeah right. You wanna know the truth? We're from that boarding school up the way, and we couldn't stand being around those pretentious twits any longer, so we decided to take a little vacation day." Mello grinned, leaning on the bar. The bar tender chuckled at this. "I like ya kid. Boarding school eh? That must be hell, probably all sorts of strict rules and shit, right?" He asked, reaching down, grabbing three shot glasses. "You have no idea. The place might as well be military school. The gates are alarmed and everything." Mello laughed, lying to the man, well the gates being alarmed was true. The man poured whiskey into the glasses, setting them infront of the boys. "This one's on me. Name's Chris by the way. Do me a solid boys, don't tell any your buddies at school about this, kay?" He asked, stubbing his cigarette out in a little plastic ash tray. "Not a problem, we don't want anyone to know we were here. They would just use it against us anyways." Mello said, lifting the glass. "Kay kids, cheers." The man said, and all three of them downed their drinks.

An hour and a half later, and a considerable amount of liquor later, Mello and Matt were well and truely drunk. They were also out eighty quid each, and considering Chris had given them about fifty quid worth of drinks for free, that was an absurd amount of liquor for the two boys. "Matty...I'm drunk." Mello laughed, leaning on his friend while the two walked down the ally behind the bar. Chris had shoved the two out the back door when they decided to leave. "Because it's okay, 'cause your drunk too!" He exclamed, grinning. "I liked that Chris guy, he gave us enough liquor to get a elephant drunk...but I done like him even a microfraction as much as I like you. Chirs is cool, but you're cool and smart and funny and...hot as hell." Mello said, slurring his words. "I love being drunk...and I think I love you." He blushed. "Well, I know I love you, is just which way I love you..." Mello stopped, turning to face his friend. _Why the hell not?_ he thought, then shoved the boy into the ally wall, pinning him there against his body, hand on the wall on either side of his head. He reached up, pushing Matt's goggle up onto his forehead. "Why do you always wear these? I love your eyes...they're like sapphires. And I love your red hair. And I love your freckels on your cheeks..." He said, brushing his thumb over Matt's cheek gently. He moved his hand, cupping the other boys chin, leaning his face towards him. "And I love your lips." He breathed against his mouth. He took a deep shaky breath, and closed that fraction of an inch gap, pressing his lips to Matt's. _They're softer then they look._

Matt remained silent while they were in the bar. Although Chris was kind enough to keep doling out free liquor he couldn't help but feel shifty under his eyes. But Mello was talkative enough for the two combined and then some, so his contribution to the conversation wasn't missed.  
>He was already tipsy after two shots, after all having next to nothing in his stomach and the smallness of his frame, being drunk quickly was inevitable. Though he still managed to support Mello as they walked out the door, stumbling as they went.<br>"No shit yous drunk idiot." He slurred. "But that's okay too...Mells your not making sense." He giggled. "I know I'm hot, that's why I can walk all over yooouuuu." He winked.

Though he was still startled when Mello pushed him backwards into the brick wall, hands placed either side of his head.  
>"Mells what are you do-mphmm." His sentence cut off as Mello kissed him lightly. He could feel his face flush a light red, the cold air seeming to grow much hotter. He struggled to push Mello off him for a moment. Eventually managing, he took a grateful gulp of air. "Where did <em>that<em> come from?"

"That came from me being drunk, and you being hot, and you being drunk." Mello smirked. "You're blushing, and it's adorable. Awww Mattie!" He laughed. He leaned against the other boy again, pushing him harder against the wall. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, sliding his hands down until he was gripping the other boys ass. "I really like these super skinny jeans, I ever tell you that?" He asked, pulling Matt against him. Mello bowed his head, bringing his mouth to Matt's neck, kissing it lightly. He could feel the skin heat up under his lips, signaling that the boy was blushing again. He smiled against his skin. Matt smelled like soap and cigarettes, and as much as he bitched about the smoking, he loved the smell, mingled with a scent that was all Matt.  
>Mello nibbled the skin lightly, then licked across it, moving to suck gently. When Matt didn't fight against it, he slid one of his hands up, tangeling his fingers in the boys hair. He moved back to Matt's mouth, pressing his lips against the others hard, nibbiling on the bottom lip, trying to get the boy to open to him. He pulled back momentarily, looking at Matt's face. The blush was still there. Without thinking about it he mashed his lip against Matt's again, thrusting his tongue inside.<p>

He clutched Mello's back as his knees weakened slightly, threatening to five out as the blonde nibbled his neck.  
>"Ahh...What're you doing." He gasped lightly, silently cursing himself for letting the first sound slip out. "Nha, y-you can't...ahh." He whimpered as the last of his common sense drifted away with the help of Mello's mouth meeting his own. Parting his lips, he felt his own tongue meet Mello's, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading.<p>

Twisting his fingers in Mello's shirt, he struggled to find his feet again. Standing up, he lightly pushed Mello backwards until they met the opposite ally wall. Fighting for dominance in the kiss he slid his hand under Mello's shirt, fingertips greeted with the cool soft flesh. He trailed his finger over the abdomen with a small smirk, feeling the blonde shiver under his touch. Breaking the kiss, he grinned to Mello.  
>"Any excuse right?"<p>

Mello gasped into Matt's mouth as his back hit the opposit wall. He wasn't use to Matt taking control of anything, this was a new experiance...though definatly not an unwelcomed one.  
>His whole body shivered as Matt reached under his shirt, running his hand over his flesh. <em>He's actually touching me, like that? Matt doesn't do things like this...<em> He thought, then decided he wasn't going to question it any farther.  
>When Matt broke away the grin he gave him made his breath catch in his throat. "That's right, any excuse." Mello said in almost a whisper, grabbing Matt, spinning so the other boys back was against the wall again. He kissed Matt again, deep and probing, as he slid his hands down the front of the other boy, reaching his belt. He fumbled for a moment, but finally undid it. Quickly followed by him undoing the rest of Matt's pants. He reached inside, feeling the other boy moan against his mouth. He pulled back, smirking, and slowly worked his way down Matt's chest until he was on his knees infront of him. He reached up, hooking fingers into the waist band, pulling the tight fabric down to the top of Matt's thighs. He looked up at Matt, eyes full of lust. He had wanted to do this for so long it seemed. He wanted to touch every part of the boy, and be touched back. He really should of gotten him drunk sooner. Mello gripped the base of him, bringing his mouth down, licking the underside of him. He glanced up again, and what he saw urged him on. Mello took the boy in his mouth, as deep as possible, nearly choaking on him. <em>He's a lot bigger then I thought he would be.<em> He thought, moving his head back. After that he began to move in ernest, twisting his hand along the shaft. It didn't take long for Mello to feel the other boy stiffen, grabbing his hair. With one last bob of his head he felt his best friend finish, causing Mello to swallow convulsivly. He pulled away, standing stiffly, smirking at the look of contentment on the gamers face.

Matt panted, breath turning visible in the cold night air. Releasing the grip he had managed to fixate upon Mello's hair, his knees shook lightly.  
>"Where...did you...learn to...to that?" He gasped, forcing oxygen back into his body, his head slowly stopping the spinning motion it had picked up. With a light blush, he pulled his pants up, avoiding Mello's eyes. "We should get back. I'm surprised Roger hasn't sent out the police yet.." He murmured.<p>

"Yeah you're right. He proably already did and they just haven't found us yet." Mello replied, walking to the edge of the alley to peak out to the street, completely avoiding Matt's question on where he learned how to do that, he didn't need to know.  
>"Come on, let's go. The streets clear." He said, grabbing the other boys hand, pulling him out of the alley. "Man, I'm still drunk." Mello muttered, trying to walk in a streight line. They weren't very far from Wammy's, in fact Mello bet that if Roger actually stepped out the gates and opened his damn eyes he would be able to find them. But Roger would never do that. He may hate the kids, but he feared the world.<br>"Fuck! We have to get over the fence again and I can hardly walk straight!" Mello said with feeling, staring at the high structure.

"I can help you over, but you'll have to open it from the inside for me, 'kay?" He rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly. Sleep was quickly taking place of where the alcohol was just moments before. He held out his hand like a step to Mello, hosting him over the fence carefully avoiding the sharp spikes at the top. "Just press 7542w11 and it should open. Otherwise...I'ma sleep on the street."

Mello jumped to the ground, looking at the boy through the fence. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the streets alone, I'll figure out how to get back over the fence and get your ass in here if need be."  
>He walked down to the gate, "If you knew the code, why didn't you use it in the first place?" Mello sighed, imputting the code on the keypad. Mello stepped back as the gate swung inward. "Do you think I enjoy climbing over iron spikes?"<br>Mello took Matt's hand again, dragging the almost sleeping boy through the more deserted halls. "God you really suck at this drinking thing." He smirked, pausing at the corner. "Good it's clear. Let's go." Mello siad quickly, pulling Matt towards their room. Within moments he got them inside, locking the door behind them. He dumped Matt on his bed, moving to take the boys shoes off. "You need to sleep. If Roger sees you with a hang over he'll know we left. Right now, as far as he knows, we were just fucking around somewhere on the grounds, sleeping under a bush or something equally as mundane." He walked to the bathroom, filling a glass with water. "Here, drink this before you pass out." He said, setting the glass next to the bed. He bent down and removed Matt's goggles, setting them on the table, then kissed his forehead. "God you really do suck at being drunk." He laughed, flopping down on his own bed.

Picking up the glass, he pressed it to his heated cheek. Taking a small mouthful, he shuddered as the inside of his mouth turned to ice.  
>"I may suck at being drunk, but you suck at not being sexy." He blinked for a moment, checking if it even counted as an insult. Deciding it did, he took another mouthful, settling the glass on the bedside table. Sprawling across his bed, he nestled down into the pillows.<br>"Love you Mells." He muttered, closing his eyes. Sleep dragging the last of his conscious thought under.

Mello blinked at the boy in confusion for a minute, then laughed. _What the hell kinda insult was that?_ he thought. He rolled on his side towards Matt, afraid the kid would choke on his water. "I love you too Matt." He responded, smiling gently. He knew it was the liquor that made him say it, but he was happy to hear it anyways.  
>Mello watched the boy sleep for about a half hour before finally deciding it was safe to go to sleep himself. It didn't appear that Matt was going to vomit in his sleep and choke to death. Mello sighed, still smiling, then closed his eyes. The world was spinning, and he knew he should do as he made Matt, drink some water, but he was to tired...and besides, he could hide a hangover. He had before.<p>

Matt stirred after a few hours, a hefty headache knocking any thoughts aside. Clutching his head tightly, he pushed the blanket that covered his body aside. Darkness still blanketed the window outside the house. With a sigh he cast his gaze over to the sleeping ball in the next bed. A blush crept onto his cheeks once more as memories of the previous night flooded back.  
>"Mello." He whispered, making sure the blonde was completely dead to the world. Sliding out of bed, he tiptoed over to where Mello laid. Placing his legs either side of Mello's thighs, he stroked his face lightly, trying very hard not to wake him. Even with the excuse of still being slightly drunk there was no way he could pass this off without being very embarrassed.<p>

Mello made a noise in his sleep, tossing his head to the side, but couldn't be bothered with waking. The world was still spinning, even in his sleep, he knew only pounding in his head awaited him if he woke up.

He drew his hand back quickly as Mello shifted underneath him, his heart manging to pick up a tremendous speed in just a few moments.  
><em>There is no way I can just talk myself out of this if he wakes up...<em> He thought to himself, silently thanking whichever God that owned the heavens that Mello still remained asleep.  
>Catching his breath, he extended his finger, running it from his face to his chest, lingering for longer than he should've.<br>"Please don't wake up." He murmured.

There was a weight on his legs...Someone was touching his face...his chest..."Please don't wake up." He heard Matt say quietly. _Matt? What the hell is Matt doing on top of me? Touching me like this? Am I still dreaming? I can't be dreaming, I only have nightmares, and this is most definatly not a nightmare._ Mello thought, forcing his breathing to stay even so not to alert the other boy to his begining ascend into conciousness.  
>He had fantasized about things like this for years, imagined what it would be like for Matt to touch him, to instigate things between them. Everyone thought Mello was a man whore, but in reality that couldn't be farther from the truth. Since he met the boy, he had been obsessed with him, with every last minute detail. With that odd red hair, those deep blue eyes, that skin tone and those light smattering of freckles across his high cheek bones. How lean and slender Matt was, how he was lightly muscled dispite the fact that he hardly moved. Those full, soft lips. His long, thin, adgile fingers. The fact that despite never applying himself he was ranked number three among some of the worlds most intelegent children. That insanely powerful mind, hidden behind a shurkers facade. There wasn't one thing about Matt that he didn't love, and for that reason he monitered his breathing, resisting the urge to breath heavily, just at the mear though of Matt touching him. It was for that reason he kept his eyes closed, not looking at the boy he was sure was blushing above him, despite the fact that he wanted to look into that face more then he had ever wanted to.<p>

Sitting back on his heels he stared at Mello. Something had changed in the last few seconds, a change he couldn't quite put his finger on, though it was staring him in the face. His face paled instantaneously when he realised the breathing had changed. Ever so slightly, someone who still wanted to appear to be asleep but couldn't control their breathing as well as they would like to. It would've fooled anyone else, but taking in every minuscule detail was Matt's speciality.  
>Jumping off the bed, he ran to his own. sliding under the duvet and pulling it over his head, like that of a child scared of monsters.<br>"Fuck.." He whispered, knowing he'd been found out and there was nothing he could do about it.

Mello sighed as Matt ran away. He should of known Matt would notice that he was awake, as much as that kid seemed to ignore the world, he was the most observent person Mello had ever met.  
>"Mattie, are you okay?" He asked, sitting up slowly. His head was pounding and the room was still spinning, he really should of drank some water. When Matt didn't answer, just curling deeper under his covers, Mello decided to find out himself.<br>Mello climbed out of his bed, nearly falling when the world began to spin faster, and sat on the edge of Matt's bed. Mello opened the little drawer in the night stand, removing four asprin. He quickly downed two himself with the water he had given Matt earlier.  
>Mello lay on his side next to the hiding boy, rubbing his back through the cloth. "Matt, it's okay. Here, why don't you take some asprin? If my head is hurting this bad, I'm sure yours is too." He said, avoiding the subject of him waking to Matt on top of him. He knew Matt was embarassed, and he didn't want to embarasse his friend anymore at the current moment. Teasing could always wait till later.<p>

"S'not hurting." He replied, voice muffling under the thick quilt. "I have a higher pain threshold than you." Trying to clear the air with light teasing. With a sigh he sat up, covers fall down his back and landing on his calves. "Why didn't you just tell me you were awake?" He mumbled staring at his hands, wishing the embarrassment to disappear. "I can't give you an explanation. I couldn't...I didn't mean...I'm sorry." He finally settled on.

Lifting his head, he looked Mello straight in the eye. Remaining still for all of two seconds before swiftly moving forwards, crashing his lips against Mello's own. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he drew him closer moving so Matt was directly on top of him. Clutching at the back of Mello's T-shirt, he couldn't help the thought that popped into his head.  
><em>Too much fabric in the way.<em>


	3. Class

**A/N **

**This carries straight on so read as one :)**

**Co-authorised by ViVi222**

**R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Yaoi (Kinda) ahead**

* * *

><p>"You said please don't wake up, which is what I woke up to. I didn't know what you were doing...I had just woken up myself." Mello confessed, blushing slightly. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to explaine anything." He smiled reassuringly.<br>Mello stared back into Matt's deep blue eyes, then almost squeeled when the boy unexpectedly mashed his lips against his own, grabbing him tightly.  
>Matt was above him, and Mello was in a state of shock. "M-matt? Not that I'm complaining, but what, I mean, are you, shit am I in an alternate universe or something?" He whispered, wrapping his own arms around the boy on top of him.<p>

Raising an eyebrow in reply, he tilted Mello's head back, giving him the access to his mouth that he so desperately craved. Exploring the inside of his mouth, he tugged at the hem of Mello's shirt as if it come off by magic. Remembering that it has to go off over your head, it was soon discarded into a heap on the floor.

Moving his mouth to Mello's neck, he gently bit the delicate skin before tracing the natural line down the throat to the crevice where his shoulders met his neck.  
>"You never did tell me how you learned...though I've never known you so submissive. You might just tell me." He grinned, using his hand to slowly inch up the inside of his thighs.<p>

Mello was shocked when Matt pulled his shirt off over his head. When did Matt become so forward?  
>Mello moaned, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep in the noise as Matt worked at his neck. His eyes fluttering closed, breath coming in a gasp as he reached that sensitive spot at the crook of his neck.<br>Mello looked at Matt as he pulled back, asking again how he knew how to do what he did. "Do you really want to know? Maybe I watched to much yaoi?" Mello smirked, reaching to tug a Matt's shirt, but not wanting to stop the accent of Matt's hands up his thighs. "This needs to come off."

"No way in hell. You've already gotten the better of me once, now it's my turn." He grinned, savouring the sounds that Mello was trying so hard to smother. Grazing his hands over the front of his pants, he took the blondes mouth back onto his own. Sliding his hand underneath the cotton, toying with the waistband of his boxers.  
>"I knew you did. You're not very good at erasing the history on the computer. Well you are...but it's not completely undo able you know."<p>

Mello made a whine in protest at Matt not taking his shirt off, which was quickly silenced by Matt's mouth on his own again.  
>"Not with you around it's not, anybody else and I would of been fine." He swallowed, responding in a breathy voice, glad Matt believed the yaoi thing. It was true, for the most part. He let out a shaky breath, unconciously arching his hips upwards to meet the other boys hand. He balled his hands up in the back of Matt's shirt, "God Matt, stop teasing me, it's not nice." He whispered, licking his lips.<p>

"On the contrary. It's so much fun." He grinned, biting the top of Mello's ear. "However...I might just make you beg. It is something I would so love to hear." He removed his hand from the inside of Mello's pants, Mello's whine of despair almost like music to his ears.  
>"Your choice Mells."<p>

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Mello whined, moving to ball his hands into fists in the sheets. His face smoothed over, then he smirked. "What if I make you beg instead?" He said slyly, grabbing Matt's face, kissing the other boy.  
>He ran his hand down Matt's stomach to the front of his pants, then moved his mouth to his ear, "Please?" He whispered. Mello pulled back, kissing Matt gently this time, "Please don't stop Mattie."<p>

"You know I would drop to my knees and tell you anything you wanted to hear. But there is no way in hell I'm begging today." He moved his mouth back to Mello's neck, biting gently. Lightly sucking the wound, he grinned as a pale bruise formed. "Mine now." He murmured, tracing the outline of it. "Wonder what Linda will say when she sees that."  
>Hooking his fingers around the top of Mello's pants he soon discarded them into the growing heap of clothing.<p>

Mello gasped as Matt bit into his neck, making a helpless noise as he sucked on the spot. "Not fair, I have nothing to prove you're mine." He complained in a breathy voice. "You know I was thinking about what Linda would say if she knew we were actually doing this a few minutes ago." Mello laughed, shuddering slightly under Matt's light touch on his neck.  
>Mello blushed furiously as his pants were removed, especially since Matt remained fully clothed. He unconciously moved his knee up, trying to cover himself. Mello tugged Matt's shirt again lightly, "You really aren't being fair, bastard."<p>

"You weren't fair yesterday." He replied simply, removing Mello's finger from his shirt. "More to the point, you're _always_ unfair to me. Shall we call this mild payback?" He grinned, pushing Mello's knee down, running his fingers along his inner thighs. "Or just rape?" He asked playfully, tugging down the ebony boxers.

"We were in an alley, drunk, yesterday, neither of us got naked. I just pulled your pants down to keep them cl-lean..." He studdered over the last word as Matt stroaked his inner thigh. "And I am not always unfair! I'm more fair to you then I am to anyone el.." His rant was cut off by Matt's hand again. "Oh God." Mello breathed out, head falling back.  
>Mello felt Matt tug down his boxers and began to blush again, yet lifted his hips to help Matt slip them off. Mello reached up, grabbing Matt's face, bringing it to his own. He smashed his lips against the other boys, thrusting his tongue deep inside Matt's mouth, balling one hand in Matt's hair, cupping his chin with the other hand. After a few moments of intense kissing, Mello pulled back, "I think I'd be okay if you raped me." He said in a husky whisper. "Of course you can't rape the willing, and I'm definatly willing."<p>

"Don't bullshit me Mello. You know as well as I do that you were unfair." He whispered, sliding his hand down his stomach, wrapping his hand around him. He smiled as Mello raised his hips towards the touch, the soft moan that came from the blonde only pushing him on. "After all, we got class in...seven minutes. Seven minutes I could happily spend working you up and not letting you finish...sounds like a plan." He grinned, moving downwards and taking him into his mouth.

Mello's breath caught in his throat, hands convulsing around the sheets. "A-ah, oh God Matt!" Mello gasped as Matt's head moved up and down on him. Mello's head fell back, hand moving to tangle in red hair. "Matt, I don't think I'm going to last very long..." He said inbetween ragged breaths, "You've teased me to much tonight...and I've wanted this for so long...and I've been turned on so bad since last night..." He gasped, moaning as Matt worked him harder. "God Matt, I love you, I never know what to expect with you..." Mello said in almost a whimper, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep from crying out to loudly. _I'm really not going to last long at all..._

Pulling away, much to Mello's whine of disapproval, he grinned  
>"Time for class, Rogers already going to whoop our asses for being late home yesterday. He knows everything anyway." Tapping Mello's nose, he reached down to pick the clothes up off the floor. "I said I wouldn't let you finish. And it's been six minutes. One minute to get changed and get your ass down to calculus. I'll meet you there." Stretching, he walked out the room before he could get pulled down and forced to finish what he'd started.<p>

"Fucking bastard, just you wait till later..." Mello muttered, walking into the bathroom with his arms full of clothing. He couldn't go to class like this... 


	4. Physical education

**A/N **

**I think you get the jist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Mello entered him and Matt's Calculus class. The teacher looked like he was about to scold him for being late, but then caught the look in the blondes eyes, looking away to continue roll call.<br>Mello flopped down at in the desk next to Matt's, scowling at the boy. "You're gonna get it so bad later..." He whispered in a menasing tone, already coming up with idea's for revenge.

"I don't think I'll be coming back tonight then." His burst of actually being controlling seemed to have melded away when he left the room. The look Mello's eyes screamed murder...or rape...most likely rape. Either way he was displeased, something Matt had been anticipating, but not to this degree. "Shit." He muttered, letting his head fall onto the desk, knowing full well that he was going to be dragged back to the room as soon as classes were done for the day.

"You have to come back eventually. All your gaming systems are in the room." Mello smirked evily. _Good...little bastard. He's scared shitless. He should be. That was a dick move he pulled earlier. Who the hell gets someone aroused to nearly the point of orgasim then just leaves him like that?_  
>The class went by quickly, mostly because Mello wasn't paying attention to math, he was coming up with punishments for Matt. Mello grabbed Matt's wrist, pulling him out of his seat. "It's time for P.E., lets go. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're mine this afternoon." He grinned again, a plan formulating in his mind.<p>

"No Mells I don't-I won't...No P.E!" Matt whined, falling on his face and going completely limp. "I'm not getting up." He told him, voice muffling in the carpet. "And I'm sure you don't want me to rug burn my face...If you pick me up I will bite you...hard." He grumbled. "I am _not_ doing P.E."

"You bite me, I'll fucking sock you so hard you'll be unconcious for a week...and you don't wanna know what will happen if you're unconcious for that long." Mello growled. "Now we're going to P.E., you don't have to do anything but change and sit on the side and play your game boy, but you do have to go. Got it?" He said sternly. When Matt still didn't move Mello grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder with some effort. "Remember what I told you! If you fucking bite me, you're dead! You don't actually have to move, shit you don't even have to walk, but you're going!" Mello snapped, begining to walk down the hall. A few stragglers were staring at the couple. Mello did have to admit this must look odd, but he wasn't in the mood for this shit. "What the fuck are you looking at? Get to your God damned class before I kick all of your asses into next week!" Submissive Mello was gone, Badass Mello who was more then willing to kill everyone, was back.

Matt wriggled against the firm grip he had around his waist, shaking his head in defiance. "No! I don't even want to go there. Mells don't be mean! I will bite you. I will..." He pouted, shuffling around in the vice like hold Mello had on him. "No I won't, but you wouldn't hit me even if I did. I don't even wanna change! Let me down!" Knowing he couldn't see him, he still forced his eyes to well up, widening them so they looked more innocent than usual. "Don't you love me?" He sniffed. "You're so cruel."

"Of course I love you! That's why I'm taking you to class. Believe it or not I'm doing you a favor Mattie." Mello said, stopping in front of the gym doors. He carefully set the boy on the ground, grabbing his wrists so he couldn't flee.  
>"Listen, I heard Roger and Taylor talking a couple of days ago. Coach Taylor said he was going to have to fail you if you didn't start showing up for class. He said you didn't even have to do anything, you just have to physically be present."<br>Mello pulled Matt into the room, heading over to the bleachers. "I know you could give less then a shit about failing P.E., but the thing is if you fail you're going to have to take Weight Training next semester. That means you actually have to work out Matt, and that's not the worst of it..." He sat down, pulling Matt down next to him. "Mattie, Weight Training is at the same time as the Computer Technologies class next semester. I know how much you want to take that class, you've been talking about it for two years." As much as Matt had pissed him off this morning with that little stunt he pulled, he was still his best friend, and he wanted Matt to be happy.  
>"So please. Sit. Stay. Play your video games. Take a nap. I don't give a fuck what you do, just don't leave this room. It's only forty five minutes, and since we've been talking and were late to begin with, it's only thirty two minutes. I know you hate P.E., but you don't actually have to do anything in this class. If you ditch it, you'll be lifting weights instead of hacking systems...Don't be stubborn about this Mattie." Mello pleaded.<br>The blonde stood up, heading towards the other boys who were playing basketball, turning back to Matt before he got far, "And just incase you decide to skip out, remember that I'll be watching you. And that I run a hell of a lot faster then you do." He teasingly smirked.

Looking like he'd had his xbox broken before his eyes, Matt shuffled into the class. Narrowing his eyes he glared, to the best of his ability, at Coach Taylor. Slumping down onto the floor, he placed his head on his hand, amused at the faces of various other classmates that he'd actually shown up.  
>"I may not run as fast but I can sure slam doors shut quicker." He muttered, stomach churning at the thought of what Mello might do. "And we both know I'd do C.T anyway."<p>

"Matt, just sit there. Please?" Mello asked again, catching the ball before throwing it at the net. _Does he not realise how many times I've said please to him today? I think I've said it more today then in my entire life!_ Mello blushed at the thought of saying please that morning, having forgot about it.

Twenty-six minutes later Mello was standing over Matt, who was still pouting. "Come'on we have Japanese class. I know you like that class..." He said in a sing song voice.

"It's not the class, Miss Townsend has a nice rack." He stated innocently, slowly getting to his feet, knees clicking after being in exactly the same position for so long. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he struggled not to run as they left the gym. Having figured that running would only make things a thousand times worse, he decided to stay put.

Mello started laughing, almost doubling over. "She really does have nice tits doesn't she? I never paid attention. Mostly I just like the fact that she wears leather skirts and some hot-ass boots." He looked over at the red head, seeing the look of dread on his face. "Quit freaking out, it's not like I'm going to _actually_ hurt you. You know I wouldn't actually hurt you. If I was going to physically harm you, I would of done so a long time ago, with all the times you've pissed me off..." He stopped just outside of their Japanese class, grabbing Matt's arm. "That was a mean thing you did this morning. You know how long I've wanted you, teasing me like that..." He whispered, shaking his head.

"You may not hurt me but we both know you have a million ideas clogging up your head. You'll still do something completely evil without even laying a finger on me. I have a right to keep my face looking like this if I know you as well as I do." Leaning against the door, he ignored the chatter from inside. Class had already started, not that he was in any hurry to move in the slightest. "You want to know why I pulled such a douchebaggy move?" He leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Mello's for a moment. "You look so cute when you're silently begging. That's why."

Mello blushed bright red as Matt kissed him in front of their whole class, which included Linda and Near. _I can't believe he just did that! That Matt just kissed...me, in front of everyone! I never imagined that he would... I mean, even if we had a relationship, I didn't expect him to.._  
>"Do you really want to go to class? Because I have more entertaning ideas..." He asked, hoping Matt would agree. "And I love your random words...douchbaggy." Mello snickered.<p>

"I don't think I have much of a choice here do I?" With an incredibly fake reluctant sigh, he folded his arms across his chest, pretending to consider the offer. "Unless I'm off the hook now? That wouldn't be all to bad, I've been meaning to restart Final fantasy seven..."

"You can play Final Fantasy seven when we're done. It's time for your punishment." Mello smirked, grabbing Matt's arm, pulling towards their dorm. Mello caught the look on Linda's face, and had to hold back a laugh.

"Get in here." Mello said, pulling Matt into their room, slamming the door shut, locking it. The look on Matt's face was priceless. "You realise I've been thinking about this since you walked out of the room, right? It's my turn to see you silently, or not so silently, beg."  
>Mello shoved Matt down on to the bed, crawling over his legs. "Off." He said, tugging the long sleeved stripped shirt off the gamer.<br>Mello pushed Matt back down, moving to sit on his waist so he couldn't sit up. He smirked as he grabbed Matt's arms, pulling them above his head. He quickly tied the shirt around the boys wrists, knotting it to the headboard, though not without some resistance from the captive. "Stop struggeling damnit! I told you this was your punishment!" Mello laughed, not being able to help himself.  
>Once he was sure Matt was securly tied down, he climbed off the boy, staring down at him. "Hmmm, what to do now?"<p>


	5. Don't want to be alone

**A.N**

**So here's the next chapter :)**

**We still have a metric fucktonne of this to get through **

**Warning: Mature content ahead**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>"Mello! Let me go goddamn it!" Pulling against the headboard in a desperate attempt to free his hands. Only succeeding in tightening the knot and making his cheeks glow a light scarlet with effort. "This isn't funny! You probably just made Linda nosebleed to death out there!" He growled, trying to slip his hands through the loops. Cursing Mello's ability to tie a T-shirt more tightly than should be humanely possible, he flopped back onto the pillow. "Evil."<p>

"Nope. Not letting you go. This is your punishment." Mello smirked. "Of course, I still don't know what I'm going to do to you...I honestly didn't think it was going to be so easy to tie you up." He laughed.

Mello stalked back up to the bed, putting a leg on either side of Matt's. "Well first things first, these pants have to go." He said, skilfully unbuttoning and unzipping Matt's jeans, sliding them down his legs. The boy was wearing no underwear, which was nothing new for Matt. He wore those tight ass pants so often, boxers just didn't work well under them.

Mello stared down at the naked Matt. He had seen Matt nude before, they had shared a room for the past three years, but he had never actually looked at Matt before. How can he be so toned when he never moves? He even has a slight six-pack! I work my ass off and I'm just scrawny...

Mello leaned over Matt, pressing lips against his. He lightly ran his fingers down Matt's chest, watching the kid squirm next to him, smile on his face.

Mello moved to straddle Matt's legs again, kissing his neck. He sucked hard on the soft flesh, running his nails lightly down Matt's chest.

He moved back to Matt's mouth, sliding his hand lower until he grasped him, squeezing gently. "Having fun yet?" He whispered against Matt's lips.

"A-ah." He gasped, clenching his teeth in a futile attempt to keep any noise in. Raising his hips towards the touch, he unconsciously tried to touch him back, whining when he realised his hands still weren't going anywhere. "Fun?" He whispered back. "I'll never admit to it."

"So that's a yes." Mello chuckled, moving his hand slowly up then down. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to have sex with you?" He asked curiously, hoping Matt would agree but knowing he wouldn't. He squeezed Matt tighter, hoping to influence his decision. He knew it wasn't fair, but when did he ever play fair?

"W-well you would e-even if i said no." He panted, turning his face to the side and burying himself in his arm. "So if I'm going to go out, it'll be on my terms."

Did I just say yes? He questioned himself mentally, before Mello's hand brought him crashing back to Earth with a bump.

He sat up, slipping his own shirt over his head, then slid down Matt's body.

Mello quickly licked over the tip of him, then moved to take him completely in his mouth. After a few seconds he raised off of him, looking up Matt's body to his eyes. He wanted this so very bad, but the way Matt agreed..."Matt, you know I wouldn't actually rape you, as bad as I want to, right? So if you don't want to do this..." He offered, sadly. He was almost positive that Matt would back out now that he gave him a second chance, but as much as he wanted this, he would not put his relationship with Matt in jeopardy. He loved Matt, and because he loved Matt he would give him one more time to say no. If Matt agreed again, all bets were off.

Matt clenched his fists, teeth breaking through the skin on his lip.

"Mello stop trying to a-ah get me to s-say no." He stuttered, raising his hips lightly to the contact. "I-I've told you what I want." He whined, pushing all of his words out as fast as he possibly could before his voice would betray him with another sound of want. "Don't make me come up there." He threatened, tugging at the restraints on his wrists.

"Sorry, I wont ask you again." Mello smirked, though he did have the sudden urge to make Matt beg for it...but that would be to mean. If it was just for a blow job, yes, but for having sex with a guy for the first time...Even he wasn't that cruel.

Mello crawled off the bed, moving to rummage in the top drawer of the night stand. He found what he was looking for, hand lotion. Matt swore he used it for that purpose, and who knows? He might. Your hands do get dry when you play video games all the time, but that's not what it was going to be used for now.

Mello stripped off his own pants, crawling back between Matt's legs. Mello took Matt back into his mouth, working him over. He pulled back, coating his fingers in the lotion. He moved his mouth back to Matt, sliding his hands down him. He could feel the boy shaking under him, and he almost asked him if he wanted to stop again, but thought better of it.

Mello sucked on Matt hard, waiting until he heard him making helpless noises again, carefully slipped a finger inside of him. He felt Matt tense up as he moved his finger in and out of him. He came up off Matt, looking up at him, "You need to relax or this is going to hurt." He said softly, pushing a second finger into the boy below him. He heard Matt hiss, and he began to stroke him again.

A few minutes and a generous amount of lotion on Matt and himself later, Mello moved up Matt's body, his own legs still between Matt's. He reached up, untying Matt's wrist. He kissed Matt, positioning himself at the others entrance. "Ready?" He asked tentatively, softly kissing the boy again. With a nod from Matt, Mello pushed himself inside.

Try as he might he couldn't stop the cry of pain that followed. He knew it would hurt, he just didn't expect it until the last second. Cursing Mello's mouth and hands for not letting him think straight in the last few moments, he gripped the sheets tightly, thankful to have his hands back.

"Nhah..." He panted, sweat slicked across his forehead. S-stay still for a minute." He gasped, trying to get used to the sensation.

"Okay." Mello agreed in a strained voice. It took everything in him not to move, but he knew how painful this part could be. No matter how much prep and foreplay went into it, this part was uncomfortable. He could only hope that he would hit the prostate quickly, turning pain into pleasure.

Matt began to relax below him, breathing becoming more regular. Mello slowly continued to push inside of him, so carefully that Mello wanted to scream. He didn't want to hurt Matt, but he wanted to move so bad...

When he was fully inside of Matt he paused again, trying to judge by the other boys face if he could continue. When Matt's face smoothed over he began to move again, carefully pulling out. When he pushed in again he must of hit that sweet spot, because the look on Matt's face was one of pure ecstasy, pleasure noises escaping his lips. Mello began to move faster, wrapping his arms around Matt, kissing him again. He could feel the hard length of him between their stomachs, almost pulsing, causing Mello to moan into Matt's mouth, pushing himself faster into Matt.

Matt grabbed Mello's back, battling his tongue against the blonde's. Pulling him in closer, he let the pleasure overload his mind, any rational thought falling out of his head.

"Nhah...I can't-ah-I won't l-last." He gasped, digging his fingers tighter into Mello's back, his head swimming slightly. Forcing his lips back against Mello's, he moaned lightly, raising his hips to give him better access.

Mello gasped as Matt dug his fingers into his back, pressing himself harder against Matt, giving him the friction he was so desperately trying to achieve. "I-I wont either." He gasped, pulling his mouth away from Matt's for only long enough to talk, immediately returning to the kiss, kissing him almost frantically. He could feel his lower stomach tightening and knew he was close. He was actually amazed he had lasted this long, the sensation of being inside Matt more intense then anything he had ever felt before.

"Mello-I-ahh!" He cried as Mello hit his sweet spot one more time, arching his back his breathing became ragged as he finished. His arms became limp, falling away from the blonde's shoulders who finished only seconds after him. He pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck. "Don't bullshit me. There is no way in hell you're a novice at this." He muttered, voice muffling into his shoulder. He pulled away, gently kissing him once more.

Mello laid there in Matt's arms, trying to relearn how to breath. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment...but that. Matt always was to curious.

He kissed Matt back, a little sad, not wanting to answer him. "I'm a novice at this. I've never topped anyone before. You were my first, and I couldn't be happier that it was with you." He said, hugging the red head tighter. He didn't want to say anymore. He just wanted to leave things like this, happy and ignorant...

But he knew better. Matt was nothing is not persistent, and this was the second time he said something. Matt deserved to know, but he was afraid...

"Matt I haven't always live at Wammy's, you know that. We didn't all have happy lives before whatever circumstances happened that brought us here." He whispered into Matt's hair, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He smoothed Mello's hair gently, moving his free arm to gently wrap around his waist.

"I still love you." He murmured into his ear, pressing his lips to his jaw line underneath it. "And that's not going to change. No matter what." He added, reaching onto the floor with the hand that wasn't around Mello's waist, to retrieve the duvet that had been tossed aside. Pulling it over both of them he smiled.

"You're exhausted." He noted. "Go to sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." Mello sighed in relief, "Maybe I'll tell you the whole story some time, but I don't want to right now...I'm to content right now to drag up the past." He said, snuggling down into the boy. "I love you too. More then you'll ever know." He whispered, kissing Matt's forehead, eyes starting to drag close.

Mello clutched Matt tighter, as if afraid he would disappear. "Promise not to leave me Matt. I don't want to be alone anymore." He said in a barely audible voice, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Accio

**A.N**

**Fluff alert!**

**I wonder why Fanfiction keeps putting my stuff into italics...**

**Review?**

**Dislcaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>"As if I would leave..." Matt replied just as quietly. Glancing out of the window at the afternoon sun that peeked under the still drawn curtains. Although it was only three in the afternoon, Matt has to admit that he was tired too, though he couldn't help but stare at Mello. It was the only time he wasn't moving at a million miles an hour. In some sense it almost amusing to see someone so lively, so very calm. He lightly kissed the top of Mello's head, struggling to keep his eyes open. "You won't be alone, ever." Rubbing his eyes, he felt sleep catch him and drag him under.<p>

It was dark when Mello awoke, and as promised, Matt was still there. Of course considering he was clutching the boy to him like a cherished stuffed animal there was little chance of him being able to slip away.

Mello brushed Matt's hair out of his face gently, trying not to wake him. Matt looked so much younger and peaceful when asleep. He couldn't count how many nights he had stayed awake studying, watching Matt sleep in the bed next to him, wishing he could just crawl in next to him. Matt had actually crawled in bed with him a few times when it was storming, but he was always afraid to do the same. Afraid of freaking the kid out. Matt always knew Mello had a thing for guys, but until very recently, Mello didn't realise Matt might too. Or at least a thing for him. The thought that Matt might only like him, and not all guys made Mello smile.

He softly kissed Matt on the cheek, whispering that he loved him again. He did love him, but he was scared. Scared Matt would change his mind once he knew about his past. Mello didn't think he could survive losing Matt, especially not now.

Matt moved his arm over his eyes, groaning as he slowly came back to his senses.

"Stupid sun, ruin Matt sleepy time." He grumbled, letting his arm slip across his forehead and back onto the pillow, he opened one eye. "Morning, afternoon...I don't know." He grinned to Mello, struggling to sit up, he let out a squeak of pain and laid back down. "My butt hurts" He told him innocently, reaching across onto his nightstand for his goggles, the light coming into the room playing havoc with his sight. Relieved when everything was bathed in a light orange glow, he grabbed Mello's hand pulling him back on top of his body.

"I said morning." He repeated, kissing him lightly.

"That happens, it gets better the more often you do it, sorry." Mello mumbled after being brought slightly into consciousness by a kiss. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, realising where he was. "Matt, in three years, I think that's the kindest way you've woken me up." He said with a light laugh.

"I don't wanna move. We don't have mandatory classes today, being Saturday and all...can we stay like this forever?" Mello asked, giving Matt his best version of puppy dog eyes.

"And to think, I was going to kick you out of bed to wake you up." He smirked. Tapping Mello on the nose lightly, he pretended to consider the offer. Though he was slightly shocked that he'd offered to give up classes, hell give up a day of studying, just to stay in bed with him. "A-Are you sure? You'll give up classes? Though you don't have to ask me to stay, you know I would. I'm actually scared to open the door in case Linda is there, corpse on the floor covered in blood from the fangirling." He grinned. "It honestly wouldn't surprise me."

"You kick me out of this bed and I'll kick you in the ass." Mello said in that serious tone of his. He wouldn't really kick Matt in the ass...probably.

"And yeah, I would miss class today to lay in bed with you. Saturday classes are redundant anyways, of course you wouldn't know, since you've never been to one." He grinning at the boy. "We just go over what we learned during the week...and considering I missed two days this week because I was with you, this would probably be the Saturday I should go...but you know what? I don't give a shit right now. I'm warm and comfortable and content and next to the hottest guy in the world, besides myself, right now. I wouldn't give this up for anything." He laughed, kissing Matt quickly. "Besides you're right...I'm kinda afraid I'll run into Linda..." He said with a mock shiver.

"Well that's good as I don't think I can walk anyway. There was me going to stick you in a nurses outfit and tend to me until I can, but we can stay here if you want." He replied, flashing Mello his cheeky grin, the one which he knew he could avoid getting hit with. "Linda is scary. Scratch that she's horrifying. Good thing I have a very sexy strong Mello to protect me from it. Otherwise I'll be all scared..."

"A nurses outfit? Me? Seriously? I think not." Mello scoffed, turning his face away from Matt. "Well...maybe for Halloween. Especially if you dress up like a maid." He grinned, hugging the boy to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You want me to protect you from Linda? I thought you were the one who was all buddy buddy with her. That chick terrifies me! She's creepy, even by Wammy's standards! First off, she's a fucking creeper, always stalking people, peaking at you from around corners, out of windows, I even caught her looking through our keyhole once! That's why I plugged that fucking thing up and installed the deadbolt lock. I mean who actually does that?" He complained, hitting his face with the palm of his hand. "Then there's that drawing...she's always drawing _everything! _It's like all of our lives are on record because she draws every little insignificant thing we do! I mean the whole point of us having an alias and no one knowing our real name is so there is no record of us! That bitch is so strange!" He exclaimed, sitting up. He looked down at Matt, smirking as he realised how worked up he was getting over something as stupid as Linda.

Mello put an arm on either side of Matt's shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled back slightly, smiling at the goggled boy. "I suppose I could just glare at her...that usually causes her to shut up and run away. She seems to be afraid of me for some reason...no idea why." He said, giving Matt the best innocent look he could, which granted wasn't that convincing.

Mello flopped back on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. "I want my chocolate! But it's all the way over there..." He whined, glancing across the room. "I really wish I could levitate things with my mind. I'm smart enough, I should be able to figure out how to do that."

He stared at Mello in horror.

"Me? Buddy buddy with Linda? No, I just told her what she wanted to hear so she wouldn't interrupt my gaming. Though it's not exactly a lie now, is it?" He chuckled quietly, shifting so both of his arm were wrapped around Mello. "I also have no idea why she runs away. When you glare at me...I'm not even going to say what happens."

Placing his hand over his eye, he snuggled back down into the quilt. Stretching his hand in the general direction Mello had pointed, he murmured "Accio chocolate." As if waiting for it to fly across the room and into his hand. Reminding himself that he did not live in the Harry Potter world, he sighed. Life would be more fun if it was magic.

"I can get it for you if you want. Though it will involve me getting up."

"What the hell was that? Harry Potter? You really are an epic dork!" Mello laughed, hugging the gamer tightly to him. "It's okay though, because I don't think I would adore you nearly as much if you weren't." He said, kissing his cheek.

Mello stared at the opposite side of the room, then at Matt. With an overly loud sigh he climbed over the boy, going to retrieve his precious sweets.

"You know, any other time I would of made you get them...but since I'm the reason for your ass hurting, I thought I would be nice." He said, crawling back into bed with four chocolate bars. He quickly tore the wrapping off one, taking a bit with a snap. "Mmmmm chocolate. Now life is perfect."

Mello suddenly started giggling, er, laughing. When met with Matt's look he explained, "I just imagined Linda out there being a creeper and hearing me say I was responsible for your ass hurting...then her dying of a heart attack."

"Heart attack hmm?" Thinking about it quietly, before starting to laugh himself. "I would love to watch that. Though she'll probably kill herself when she's hears you're off the market. We all know she's crushing on you bad." Matt shrugged, patting the area around his pillow for some form of nicotine. Finally delving his hand under the pillow he managed to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. Placing the filter to his lips he lit the end, taking a grateful drag. "Now it's perfect."

"God open the window if you're going to smoke in here! It gives me a headache, not to mention if Roger smells it we'll have to get up, and get dressed, and you know, move and shit. I don't want to do that." Mello complained, hitting Matt's shoulder playfully.

Mello snapped off another piece of chocolate, sucking on it thoughtfully. "I'm sick of this place. Only reason I stay here is you, and L. I'm not learning anything I don't already know, and being around Near...I don't understand how that shrimp doesn't even crack open a book and gets better scores then I do! And it's over stupid shit, like I forget to write my name, or I write then instead of than...it's so annoying!" He whined, adding an exaggerated sigh at the end. "And don't even get me started on the other students! I don't understand how half of them were even considered for this school! I know intelegance isn't the only reason people are brought here, like Linda isn't bright by the farest stretch, but she has those amazing art skills. Yes I just complemented Linda, if you ever tell her I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." He laughed.

"I swear if I hadn't been put in a room with you I probably would of gone homicidal by now. Even then, when I first came here I tried not to like you." He smiled sheepishly. "It didn't work, obviously. You were to damn cute. The way you looked, the way you dressed, your obsession with ridiculously dorky things like Harry Potter and Pokemon, everything you did was adorable." He explained, kissing the boy softly.

"Wait, what happens when I glare at you? And since when did Linda have a crush on me? As far as I knew she totally had a thing for you. She blushes every time you even glance at her, let alone when you talk to her. I mean I know a few of the girls have a thing for me here, and some of the guys, it's the same for you. I mean, what do you expect? We're by far the hottest people in this place, but Linda? I just thought she hated me." Mello asked, laughing.

Rolling his eyes he leant over, pressing his hand against the glass trying to force it upwards. Opening it a little bit, the smoke rushed out.

"There better didums?" He grinned, nipping the top of his ear lightly. "I won't tell you so stop asking. This is one thing I won't tell you." He blushed quietly burying his head into Mello's hair. "She does have a crush on you. You've never looked in her sketch book have you? Did you know she wants to be 'Mrs Mello'? Not fucking likely you're mine..." He growled, tapping ash from the end of the cigarette out the window. "Mells...If you want to leave then go. You know I won't stop you, I'll wait until you get back. Promise."

Mello glared at Matt for a moment, "Why do you keep going for my ears? And I'll figure out what happens when I glare at you, now that I know to pay attention. You know I will." He smirked slightly. "And no, I've never looked at Linda's sketch book...but that's really creepy. Like really creepy. Especially since I don't even talk to her. And actually, you're mine. You've been mine since the moment I walked through that door, you just didn't know it. But I can be yours too, I'm totally okay with that." He grinned, giving Matt a peck on the cheek.

"Matt we've spent everyday together for the last 1,117 days, I don't think I could just leave you. I know you would wait for me, or I hope you would. You could just leave with me...It's a moot point though. You know I wont leave unless something major happens. L expects more out of me then that." Mello explained. Mello hugged Matt tightly to him, burying his face in Matt's neck, inhaling his scent. He never wanted to forget how Matt smelt, he never wanted to forget anything about Matt. "I don't know how I could live without you after meeting you." He whispered against his skin.

"1,117 days that could've been spent in better ways. I wish you'd gotten me pissed sooner." He smirked, wrapping his arms around Mello's back and holding him closer. "I keep going for your ears because you can't see the expression that you make. I love it. Even if L expects more and you run I'll wait. You know I will, I'll even bother to keep the same phone so you always have my number." He pressed his lips to the top of Mello's head. "You could live easily. You're too alive to let that spark die. Promise me you won't stop." He demanded.

"What kinda expressions am I making?" Mello asked curiously. "I know you made some expressions I'll never forget last night, or would that be this morning...?" He added, purposely trying to embarrass the boy.

"And I already told you, I'm to hot to die! I'm going to live forever...and so are you. You're defiantly to hot to die. What kinda world would it be if there was no Matt and Mello? No kind, that's what. The whole world would end if either of us died, I would see to that. I would...I don't know, hijack a nuclear missile or some shit, launch it at Russia from the U.S. and start the nuclear holocaust. Because that's only appropriate if we die, ending the world in a holocaust, a burnt offering to God." He said, voice slightly spaced out, while he watched the scene in his head. Mello physically shook himself, grinning, "It doesn't matter though, because it will never happen. Like I said, we're both way to hot to die...though if you keep smoking I can't promise that. You're going to end up with lung cancer...or throat cancer...or mouth cancer. Mouth cancer would be such a shame, you have the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen." Mello kissed Matt to emphasize his point.

"Thanks for the phone thing Matt. You know if something happened and I had to leave I would seek you out eventually right? I would never do anything to purposely put you in real danger, or through hardships...but I would come for you. When things were safe, or as safe as they get around me." He chuckled lightly. "I would find you, no matter where you were, one way or another. Even without the phone, but the phone makes things much easier." He laughed again. "We'll always be with each other, and no one else, got it?" Mello said, making a mock threat.

"Got it." He nodded, but couldn't fail to notice that Mello had fallen into deep thought. "Tell me what you're thinking..." He asked, pouting when he was ignored. "Please tell me." He blinked putting on his puppy eyes. Before Mello could even think about telling him a small knock tapped on their door.

"What?" Matt yelled across the room, grouchy for being disturbed. "Someone better be dead..."

"Roger wants to see Mello, says it's important." Linda yelled back.

"I knew she was hanging around outside our door." He smirked. "You better go, otherwise he'll come in. I don't think we can explain our way out of that one."

Mello made an exaggerated sigh, "Why is it always me who gets in trouble?" He asked as he crawled over Matt to get out of the bed. It took no time at all to slip on a dark pair of pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He walked back over to Matt, kissing the boy. "I'll be back in a few, he probably just wants to know why I skipped classes today or yell at me for being a bad influence on you, though I think you're the bad influence...I never skipped classes until I started hanging out with you." He smirked, walking to the door.

Linda was standing outside, trying to peak in. Mello shut the door quickly. "Did you enjoy the soundtrack? There will be a repeat performance later if you missed it." He asked with a crooked grin. Linda turned scarlet, letting out a high pitched squeal before she ran down the hall. Mello could hear Matt laughing inside the room, which made it all the more worth it.

When Mello entered Roger's office he noticed Near was on the floor doing one of his weird ass all white puzzles. What the hell is he doing here? I haven't done anything to the little twit lately. "Mello come in, there's something I need to tell you two." Roger said, looking more depressed then normal sitting behind his desk. "What is it Roger?" He finally asked, being impatient as always. "It's L, he's dead..."


	7. Jinx

**A.N**

**This one is shorter than the others.**

**Next will be up tomorrow and much longer.**

**Promise. I've just been writing a lot of one shots lately.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>After going through shock, disbelief, and anger (Mostly at Near implying L was a loser), he finally asked Roger who L chose as his successor. "He didn't chose, and now he never will. Mello, you too Near, can't you both work together?" He asked. Mello's eyes went wide, Work with Near? "All right, sounds good." Near replied from the floor, never once looking up. "It'll never work Roger! We can't do this together, you know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always."<p>

He thought about it for a moment, what he had said to Matt earlier, why he was staying here...if he left, he could do things his own way, not confined by Wammy's rules... "You know what? It's fine. Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me, he never gets emotional. He just uses his head, like it's a game or a puzzle." He paused for a second. "And as for me I'm leaving this institution." He turned to leave. "Wait! Mello!" Roger called from behind him. "Don't waist your breath. I'm almost fifteen years old, it's time I started living my own life." He finished, closing the door behind him. _How am I going to explain this to Matt?_

Mello entered his and Matt's room, leaning against the door, head down. "L's dead. Kira killed him." He whispered. "And...and I'm leaving. I told Roger to make Near L's successor. I'm going to find Kira on my own. My own way. L promised me he would kill Kira, and instead Kira killed him. Obviously the way we do things around here isn't going to work." He finally looked up at Matt, eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I'm sorry."

Matt froze almost instantly, the shirt he was putting on fell to the floor in a heap.

"He's...dead?" He whispered, a mild panic building in his chest. He knew what Mello would say before he said it, but the words made the reality all the more crushing. Padding over to Mello, he pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'll stick to my word. I guess we jinxed ourselves huh?" He smiled sadly, brushing away the tear that fell down Mello's face. "Don't apologise when there's nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault." He murmured, pressing his lips to Mello's. "And I'll still be here when you get back. Remember, you promised me you wouldn't die."

"I know. I won't die, I can't die. Not until I kill the bastard that killed L..." He mumbled, kissing Matt back. "I need you to do me a favour. Can you hack into Wammy's accounts for us and put my money in a new account? I have enough cash stashed away to get a plane ticket, but not to get settled." He asked, hugging the boy to him. "I really am sorry Matt. Even if you wanted to come with me now, I wouldn't have you do it. I don't know what I'm going to do for a while, and I don't want to drag you through all that shit. You're to good for that." He explained, pulling away. "I better pack..."

With much reluctance he let the blonde go.

"Yeah I can do that for you." Standing he wandered over to his laptop, taking it off sleep, he began typing away. "Like hell I'm going to risk you sleeping on the streets. I'll take some from the main account. £20,000 should be enough to tide you over for a while." Pressing enter, he turned back to face Mello, the hurried packing making him frown slightly. "Yet if you told me to, I would come with you. But I'll stay. Not that I like it much." He sighed, twisting his hands together. "I love you Mells. Come back in one piece."

It took every ounce of strength Mello had to keep from crying. He felt like he was losing everything at once...the place he had called home for three years, his chance at succeeding L, L himself, and most of all, Matt. After all these years he had finally gotten what he longed for, finally gotten Matt as more then just a friend. Found out Matt loved him in the same way he loved the boy, and it was being torn away from him...but he would be damned if he would put Matt through what he was about to do. Almost fifteen was still a baby in most of the world. He may already have more life experience and intelligence than most adults would accumulate in their entire life times, but no one took a kid seriously.

"Thanks Matt, you'll never know how much I appreciate that." Mello said, thanking him for the money transfer while throwing cash and chocolate into a bag. He rummaged through his drawers, grabbing a couple changes of clothes, a brush, a notebook, and a few other things. Lastly he grabbed his most precious possession, his rosary, draping it around his neck.

"Matt I love you, I have from the start, I would never put you through what I'm going to have to do. It's safer here. As long as I know you're okay...I'll come for you. I promise. It might take a while, but when I do everything will be ready." He said, slipping on his jacket. "I don't know how to do this. I've never had to say bye to someone I loved before..." He said quietly. He took a deep breath, grabbing Matt, clutching to him tightly. He put a hand on either side of Matt's face, kissing him deeply. Tears began to come against his will. He pulled away, wiping at his face. "I love you." He breathed out, turning and quickly exiting the room before he could cry anymore.

Saying nothing, Matt gripped his knees tightly. Lack of words bothering him with the amount of emotion running through his veins. There were not enough words for him to convey how he felt. Instead he kissed Mello back with everything he had, hoping it would be enough. Bowing his head he listened to the footsteps leave the room. The door clicking shut finally forcing him to let go of the silent tears that he had been holding back. He wouldn't let Mello see him break down, knowing that the blonde would stay if he did see. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head in his lap until the flow stopped.


	8. Three years

**A.N**

**I'm so lazy for not updating this :/**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death note etc**

* * *

><p>It had been three years since Mello had left Wammy's, three years since he had seen or even spoken to Matt.<p>

Mello's first destination was New York. He had decided before he even got on the plane in England that he needed to find an organisation with power, money, and connections...he needed the mafia. The mob was situated mainly in five cities in America, New York, New Jersey, Detroit, Chicago, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles. Over the years he travelled to each of these cities, studying the different ways the different sects operated. There were Russian, Irish, Jewish, and of course Italian mob groups, just to name a few. He decided to go with the Italians. They were the widest spread, and thus, had the most connections. After getting rid of one of the rival bosses, whose body so conviantly showed up at the top groups headquarters in L.A., Mello assured himself a place in their upper ranks.

It was one day when he was looking up stuff on Kira that he found something of great interest to him. Someone who was subcontracting to the mob. Doing hacking jobs. He knew who it was instantly. It was time to retrieve that which he left behind.

Ten hours later he was standing at the door of an apartment in a high rise in New York. He's going to kill me for this. He thought with a smirk. He took a deep breath, Here goes nothing.

Mello knocked briskly on the door, hearing Matt shout something from inside. The sound of Matt's voice after all these years felt like it stopped his heart in his chest. He could hear him padding to the door, the locks turning, the hinges creaking...then there he was. Matt stood in the doorway, hair tussled from sleep, only pyjama pants on, goggles in place, cigarette in his mouth. He's grown up. Mello thought, almost laughing. "Well hey there sexy, long time no see."

"I already told you it'll be ready tomo-" Matt cut his sentence off, cigarette falling to the ground. "Mello?" He whispered. His eyes grew wide as he took in the full appearance of the blonde, he'd gotten..well if possible, even sexier than before. Remembering to breathe, he tried to regulate his heartbeat, which he was sure, could be heard across the room. Without thinking he jumped on Mello, dragging him into a tight hug.

"Bastard." He growled. "You could've called first, I would've been changed."

Mello laughed as the red head pulled him into an embrace, hugging him back tightly. "Where would the fun in that of been? I would of never gotten to see your face like this." He said grinning. He pulled away, looking down the hall. No one was out there, but..."Let's go inside." He said, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him into his own apartment. He turned around quickly, swiping the cigarette off the floor, shoving it back at the boy, "You're going to burn this whole place down if you keep doing that." He teased.

Mello flopped down on Matt's couch, stretching his legs out on the coffee table in front of it. "So...whacha been doing?"

"You go missing for three years, I hear nothing of you so I assume you've died and you come back with what've been up to? No no no. What the fuck have you been up to? I doubt my story is no where near as exciting." Inhaling the nicotine that Mello had kindly given him back. Old habits die hard.

Taking the opposite couch, he stared at him for a good minute pulling off his goggles in an attempt to see better. Grinning to himself, he realised he was right. Mello had gotten sexier.

"I promised you I wouldn't die, didn't I? I always keep my promises." Mello smirked, pulling out a chocolate bar from his coat.

"What have I been up to? Not much I guess...travelling, seeking out clues on Kira, taking over the American Mafia, you know, normal stuff." He said loftily, snapping off a piece of chocolate. "And it appears you've been working for me, in a manner of speaking." He laughed.

"And what was that grin for earlier?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, taking over the Mafia is an everyday occurrence I take it?" He rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat. "Good to see you haven't changed. Besides am I not entitled to grin like an idiot when I see my best friend for the first time in three years? Sheesh." He retorted, fighting the urge to stick out his tongue in defiance. "In a manner of speaking yes. I had to keep tabs on you somehow, why do you think we live in the same city. C'mon blondie thought you were smart enough to realise that."

"Hey I also live in L.A., and I'm there more then I am here, don't forget about that. My theory is you made it to New York from England then were to lazy to move on to any other city. You were relieved when you figured out I spent half my time here." Mello grinned. "I'm right, aren't I? Admit it."

"And if you've been keeping tabs on me, which doesn't surprise me in the slightest, why did you ask what I'd been doing? What have you been doing? I was able to keep track of you until you left Wammy's, after that..." Mello blushed, "I figured you were in New York, it seemed like your kinda place, but I don't have your computer skills, or your tracking skills. I wouldn't of been able to show up on your doorstep if I hadn't stumbled across the profile of one of our hackers and recognised it as you instantly. I would of called you in the next few months, things are starting to get normal now, but when I found you, I had to come in person." He laughed.

"Packing is so hard." He whined, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "New York isn't so bad. You get used to the hookers and druggies. I guess I got lucky huh? But if you moved to somewhere else you can bet I'd be two steps behind you." With a sigh, he crushed his now extinguished cigarette into an ash tray on the table in front of him. "Just because I know where you are doesn't mean I know what you're doing. For all I knew you'd joined the army, not like that's fucking likely. Like to see the Sergeant who told you to drop and give me twenty. I wonder how long it takes to get a boot out of an ass..." Amused at the thought it took a while for him to mentally drag his mind back to reality and not the scowl on the imaginary Mello's face. "Well, the job pays well and it's easy enough to not get myself killed. Besides it also means I don't have to go outside unless I'm cleaning my car or picking up new games...or something to smoke...or food. Whichever comes first. Well I'm glad you came, like hell things would ever be normal around you. Which means that I would've only seen you in about five years time."

"Yeah I don't take orders well. I give orders. Plain and simple. Though I think I may have taken a few orders from you back in the day, but only under special circumstances." Mello laughed while he crushed the wrapper of his chocolate bar in his hand, shoving it in his pocket.

Mello removed his leather covered legs from the coffee table, crossing them. "You're right, things are never normal around me. They never have been, they never will be...but I would of contacted you soon. There's no fucking way I could of gone five more years without seeing you! Three years with no contact what so ever with you was hell! You're my best friend, and I still love you, even more if possible. Thinking of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going at times, I can't tell you how many times I wanted to call you and just hear your voice, but I was so afraid of putting you in danger, especially in the beginning... These past three years haven't been easy, I'm not going to lie." He said covering his face. "But I wouldn't of dragged you through the shit I went through for all the chocolate in the world. Anyways, you never told me what you've been up to, besides the whole hacking for the mafia thing. Why did you finally leave Wammy's? Is that old geezer Roger still alive? Is that stupid twit Near still playing with toys in his room? You know, stuff like that." He asked, genuinely interested, at least in what Matt had been doing.

"Okay first things first. I left Wammy's because I kinda...set Linda's room on fire. I didn't mean to, I was smoking and my lit cigarette happened to find it's way into her room after she kept bugging me about you." He chuckled lightly at the memory, Linda's face was not one that was easy to forget. "Roger is still alive and Near...well...he's head of the SPK downtown. At least that's what I last heard, though as far as I know he still has all his toys. Kinda weird." He added. "Although, just to point out, you may have wanted to keep me out of all the shit you got into, but I can't exactly lie. I know exactly what you were up to. Remember Montain last year? Big guy, Italian mob boss, almost shot you in the head but got shot at the last minute." Matt shuffled awkwardly in his seat, blushing gently. "Yeah that was me. Like hell he was going to kill you. That's my job!"

"You set Linda's room on fire? That's priceless!" Mello exclaimed, laughing hysterically. "...Near's in New York? I think I like this city 57% less now. Couldn't that brat stay in England? Kira isn't in the U.S., I can guarantee that." Mello said with a huff.

"Wait? That was you? I thought you said you didn't know what I was doing? You're such a liar!" Mello yelled, jumping to his feet. He literally climbed onto the coffee table, jumping down in front of Matt. Leaning forward he put an arm on either side of the couch next to his head, looming over him. "You were seriously close enough to shoot that asshole who was about to off me and you didn't say hi? Poke your head out from the shadows so I could see you? Something? Here I am worried to all hell about you, and you're right there! Man you're a dick!" He yelled, getting in the red heads face. He stopped, smirking suddenly, then leaned forward kissing the boy quickly, then immediately pulling back, sitting on the coffee table. "Thanks for saving my life, I owe ya one."

"Well, you know I can't lie well. I guess I've gotten the knack if you believed me. Huh...maybe I can use that to my advantage." He mused, tapping his finger against his lip. "I didn't show myself because...I know this is going to sound stupid, but I didn't want to make you mad at me. I wouldn't put it past you to shoot me yourself. I actually lost track of you a few months back, couldn't pick much op on you until about a month ago. But during that seven months I had no idea what happened to you, so I am entitled to still be angry at you." He huffed, instantly losing the pout when Mello placed his hands either side of his head. He blushed suddenly as he felt cool lips press against his own. He was sure that Mello no longer felt that way especially after three years apart, but even geniuses can be deceived. Though he couldn't help but scowl on the inside that Mello could still make him blush in under a second. "Damn straight you owe me one."

"I can't believe I can still make you blush! It's adorable!" Mello laughed, smacking his leg. "Oh God I've missed you Mattie... I can't believe you put yourself in danger like that following me around! I thought you were smarter then that! You're supposed to be a genius! And you always had a better sense of self preservation that anyone else I knew, except L until the Kira case. I would of thought after seeing what happened to him you would of been more careful!" He exclaimed, standing up, pacing the room. He turned, pulling his gun out from the small of his back, pointing it at the gamer. "Do you want to die? Huh? Because if you're that eager to die, I'll be the one to kill you. Understand?" Mello said seriously, pointing the weapon steadily at his friend.

Mello clicked the safety back on his gun, pointing it towards the ceiling, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. It's just I never thought I would have to worry about you doing something so reckless! You made me promise not to die, I never made you promise the same thing because it never crossed my mind that you might actually leave your home!" He sighed, collapsing onto the couch next to Matt, resting his head on the boys shoulder. "Matt I could never lose you. I was only able to do the stuff I did because I knew you were safe. If you died, I would follow you immediately. You're the only person I care about. So until I'm sure you aren't going to get yourself killed doing stuff like that, please don't? I know you're a good shot, but...I don't know." He sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment.

Matt stared at the barrel of the gun, completely emotionless.

"If you're going to pull the trigger then do so. I don't mind." He told Mello simply. "Though I will haunt your ass until you join me." He sighed, patting the blonde's hair as he felt weight being lightly pressed onto his shoulder. "I won't promise I won't get myself killed because I will take the shot that's heading for you and you know that. Maybe you rubbed off on me so I became reckless, or maybe I missed you because you keep me level headed so I started to go nuts. I don't know.." Only managing to give a half-smile, he turned his gaze to stare out the window, guilt slowly ebbing away at his stomach, but at least if he didn't look at Mello the emotion didn't become stronger. "I won't apologise either because I'm not sorry." He told him, ruling out any attempt of being mauled into a false apology.

"Of course you're not sorry. You've never been sorry for scaring the shit outta me." Mello mumbled, replacing his gun. He moved suddenly, straddling Matt's legs, effectively pinning him to the couch. "I already told you, you wouldn't have a chance to haunt me, because I would be following you shortly."

He reached down, pulling Matt's goggle's off his eyes so he could see the sapphire blue colour. He wasn't sure if Matt still liked him the same way anymore...three years could be a long time. Hell Matt might not even find him remotely attractive anymore, but nothing that he was doing was any different then what he use to do to the boy before that night they got drunk, he was always hanging all over Matt. Well maybe pulling a gun on Matt was different, Mello couldn't recall doing that before...a knife, yes, but not a gun. Roger wouldn't let him near firearms.

Mello pressed his forehead against Matt's, closing his eyes. Just for a moment he felt thirteen again, before L died, before he found out Matt cared for him too, before he gave up his dream to Near, before he left the safety of Wammy's...

"You know, a day didn't go by where I didn't think of you. I felt so bad leaving you behind. I thought you were going to hate me the next time I saw you. You don't hate me do you?" He whispered, eyes still closed, afraid of the answer. He didn't think Matt hated him, not if he saved his life, but just because you don't want someone dead doesn't mean you like them...

Matt kept quiet. It was the first time he'd ever seen Mello look so afraid and yet even though he was seventeen, he managed to look like a four year old who'd lost his favourite toy. He gently pulled Mello's face up so he could see him properly before capturing the blonde's lips in his own. Pulling away he smiled.

"Like I could hate you. You leave for three years and things don't change do they? If I hated you then you would have a bullet in your skull by now...or I would've given Linda your address. Death by Linda seems like a amusing way to go. I just can't believe you thought I would hate you. I've actually grown a backbone in the last few years, though I still can't slam the door on Jehovah witnesses or salesmen." He sighed, remembering the night when he'd been sucked into a four hour lecture about how God will smite them until he pointed out that Kira was more likely to kill him then anything. The religious freak was not happy. "Besides, who else can scare you except me?"

It was Mello's turn to blush as Matt pressed his lip to his. "You're right, nothing changes...except that I'm Consigliore to the most powerful mob boss in the US and you're some super hacker with mad shooting skills now. Nothing important changes." He smiled gently. "And giving Linda my address would of been Evil! Like Kira evil!" Mello exclaimed.

"I thought you might hate me because I left you alone. I just left you behind, not contacting you at all..." He said quietly, bowing his head. "I didn't want to, but I didn't want to put you in danger...guess that was pointless. You put yourself in danger instead." He muttered. "You know, you really are the only one who can scare me." Mello laughed.

He climbed off Matt, standing up with his hands on his hips, "So you got any food? I'm starving. I spent eight hours on a plane before I came here, and I sure as hell want eating what they were serving on there."

"Food?" Matt drifted off into thought, trying to remember when the last time he shopped was, or more to the point, the last time he ate. "Uhh maybe, I don't know. Heh you know me Mells, eating is not something I think about." He explained as Mello already got stuck into his cupboards, but turning out nothing more than a few dust bunnies. "Let me grab a shirt and some...better pants and we can get something. Though don't expect me to know anywhere, I only know my way out the street." Padding towards his bedroom, he rummaged around managing to find clean clothes, he pulled them on. "I got a car downstairs, or if you'd rather walk..."

"Walk? Hell no! It's cold here! Not as cold as Detroit or windy as Chicago...but it's still fucking cold!" Mello exclaimed, leaning against the wall while Matt got changed. "Besides, I wanna see your car. You always did have an unhealthy obsession with vehicles...I'm surprised you didn't end up in Detroit." He grinned. "I got a bike back in L.A...it's my fourth one since I got here. I love this one though, I really hope I don't smash it like I did the others..." He said thoughtfully, nibbling on his lip. "I love this country! You can get your motorcycle license at fourteen, FOURTEEN! You can start diving a car before you're even fifteen! It's great! Though the whole drinking age thing sucks...not like it makes a difference to me." He grinned largely.

"Ya ready yet? Let's go...I get cranky when I don't eat, and a cranky Mello is a violent Mello. I'm amazed you haven't starved to death without me around." Mello smirked, walking towards the door, holding it open for the red head.

"Well I almost died about seventeen times from forgetting to eat...or is it eighteen? I forget." He shook his head grinning as he walked out the door Mello so graciously held open for him. "Next door neighbour checked on me when he didn't hear me yelling at my computer in a good six hours. Good thing she does actually, though she finds it funny now." He told him as he walked down the flight of stairs reaching the ground floor. "It's not that cold, stop being a drama queen." He sighed. Unlocking the door to his garage he exposed the striking red paint of the Chevy on the inside. "I don't want a violent Mello, so get your butt in the car so you can eat."

"Man you have to have a guardian angel or something...why can't you be addicted to sweets like L or chocolate like me? Why cigarettes? At least then you wouldn't die of starvation..." He remarked, shaking his head at his friend.

"There's is a huge difference between the 90 degrees I was in a few hours ago in L.A. and the 50 here in New York! I'm not being a damn drama queen! It's fucking cold! If it wasn't cold I wouldn't be in this big ass coat! There are reasons I didn't remain in Detroit or Chicago, and why I stay in California and Nevada from late fall to early spring...I fucking hate the cold!" Mello whined loudly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, moping.

The blonde let out a low whistle, "1969 Chevy Camero SS, badass. I always pegged you as a classic car kinda guy...that or some brand new suped up rice burner." Mello snickered, sliding in the car, which was easier said then done...leather sticks to leather.

"So what are you in the mood for? Chinese? Pizza? Sushi? I'm down for anything, just no ground meat, that shit's disgusting...so no cheese burgers or hot dogs. It's my treat, and you better eat! Not like last time I treated you to food where you just had ice cream and no real food! You're still so scrawny, I'm afraid you're going to pass out on me. Nicotine is not part of the food pyramid." Mello chided.

"It's not cold. You've always been a drama queen, no point in denying it after seventeen years, you won't win." He grinned, sliding into the drivers seat. Turning the key in the ignition he relaxed into the gentle rumble of the engine. "I don't care where we go, besides I told you to pick actually ice cream is good shit! They don't do it as well here. I got so disappointed." He pouted, pulling out of the garage and onto the street.

"I am not a drama queen." Mello pouted, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Ice cream is good, but it's not a meal Matt. Your organs are going to start shutting down if you don't get some semblance of proper nutrition." He scolded. "And you're right, the ice cream here is nothing compared to the stuff back home. Have you tried Cold Stone's ice cream yet? It's gelato, not American Ice Cream, so it's pretty decent." He offered.

"Hmm...sushi's good, but it's not filling enough. I love Chinese, but you're picky when it comes to food, so let's just get pizza. New York always did have pretty good pizza, Chicago has better though. Oh well, can't have everything." He sighed. Mello stared out that window at the passing shops, "Stop at any place, except that Giovanni's pizzeria place up the road. Me going in there would be a bad thing." He laughed.

"Hey what did you do to Giovanni? He's a good man." Picking up his speed, he overtook the two people driving in front who seemed to be driving like old woman. "Balance Shmalance. If I eat I'll probably die anyway, I'm better eating any crap I want. If my organs start shutting down then it's my own fault." Sliding the car smoothly into a parking space, he pulled his goggles back over his eyes.

"C'mon then, feeding time for Mello."

"Me? I didn't do anything to him! Not personally." He mumbled. "He use to allow meetings of a rival mob group in his back room, that's all."

Mello sat across from Matt at the little table. The whole restaurant had a fake Italian feel to it. "I want mushrooms and onions on my pizza, what are you getting?" He asked, scrunching up the paper wrapper of a straw. He dropped water on it, watching it open up like an inch worm, smiling in amusement. "What's taking them so long? I'm bored." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Matt shrugged.

"Whatever the hell comes first. It all tastes the same to me." He grinned, shuffling around in his seat. "So basically you dealt with him. To think, I thought you were getting soft." He teased, ruffling Mello's hair. Matt had been pleased to discover he was in fact taller than the blonde. After being teased for being short by him for most of his childhood he felt that this was adequate payback.

"It'll be done when it's done, getting all grumbly won't make it cook faster ya'know."

"Liar, it so will cook faster if I complain." Mello retorted, smoothing his hair back down. "Cooks even faster if I pull my gun." He mumbled, stirring his water with his straw. "Mattie I'm hungry! My stomach is making all sorts of noises, and I don't like it!" He complained, crossing his arms and laying his head down on the table.

The waitress returned with a basket of breadsticks, "Your food will be out in a few minutes." She smiled, leaving the table. "Oh thank God! Food!" Mello exclaimed, grabbing one of the breadsticks out of the basket, tearing it in half, taking a huge bite. "Mmmmm, these are good. Eat one. Now."

"You sound like you haven't eaten...ever" He sighed, grabbing a bread stick to appease him, but played with it in between his fingers instead. "So, would you please mind explaining all the leather?" Not that it doesn't look sexy as hell. He mentally added, nibbling on the end of the bread stick when Mello shot him a glare, reminding him that he had yet to eat even though he wasn't particularly hungry.

"High metabolism, sorry." Mello said totally unrepentive, grabbing a second bread stick. "If only these were chocolate covered..." He mumbled.

"What you don't like it? I think I look pretty hot in leather." He grinned. "It started with a leather jacket and kinda...progressed from there. I see your dress hasn't changed much, I would swear you were wearing the same clothes you were wearing three years ago, if you hadn't grown so much." He laughed. "What the hell is with that anyways? You must of grown at least a foot in the past three years! Oh and I love your boots." He smirked, conversation being cut off by the arrival of their meal.


	9. Drink

**A.N.**

**Update at last.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>Matt laughed. "I never said you didn't look hot, I was just wondering if you got into BDSM." He teased, grabbing a slice of pizza. Picking away the crust, he smirked. "I love my boots too. Thank some girl I met called Halle, she hooked me up with them." He couldn't help but laugh at the clear tinge of jealousy on Mello's face at the thought of a girl. "Yeah, means that you're shorty now. Tell me how's the weather down there?"<p>

"I've always been into BDSM, you should know that." Mello teased back, taking a careful bite of the hot pizza.

"Psh, those boots have to add at least three inches to your height! I'll admit you're taller then me now, but only by an inch, at most. Besides I'm probably like my cousin was. That kid was short as hell until he was 19, then he grew a foot over a summer, hitting 6'5." He rationalised. "I really hope I don't get that tall." He muttered, taking another bite of his pizza. "So what are we doing after dinner? I'm bored again...maybe I should of taken that ADHD medication they recommended..." Mello laughed.

"Even without the shoes I'm still taller. So hush." He replied, slowly chewing on the few pieces he had picked off. "You can pick. I was just going to game my brains out. Been working non-stop for about three days. Something about a guy called Henderson who was stealing money. They couldn't track him down. Enter Matt." Throwing the mostly untouched pizza back onto his plate, he sighed. "Still, I managed to locate him easily. Not that the bastard didn't try to avoid me."

Mello glared at Matt as he put his nearly uneaten slice of pizza down. "How did you manage to get so good at that shit anyways? You're like a cyber stalker. You're the best guy we have on the payroll for God's sake! I mean you've always been good with hacking...hell you've always been good at anything that had to do with electronics, but how the fuck did you discover you had a talent for finding people?" He asked, leaning forward. "I'm not gonna lie, it took me three days to figure out how to turn on my new laptop." Mello blushed in embarrassment. "My skills defiantly lie in the manipulation, up in your face, category."

"Something I picked up I guess." Matt mumbled, hands fiddling with the barely touched piece of pizza.

"Are you sure you want me to pick? Last time I chose what we should do, you ended up wasted as hell in a dark alley being molested by an incredibly attractive blonde, which lead to being ravished by said blonde later that night." Mello winked, grinning at the red head.

"Only after I made said blonde beg." Matt smirked, leaning back into his seat. "You're not the only one who remembers stuff. Though I have been forgetting a lot of stuff lately, like what day it is. Though I still remember pretty much all of said very sexy blonde who has only gotten sexier."

"So you think I've gotten sexier?" Mello smirked, ignoring the begging part. In his mind, saying please was not begging...it was asking politely. "Well here's a secret, you've defiantly gotten sexier as well. I almost choked when you answered the door topless like that. You should be more careful, you might give some old lady a heart attack next time." He laughed.

"God without me around you fall apart, not even knowing what day it is..." He mumbled. "So you wanna go get some drinks after this?" Mello teased.

"You know you've gotten sexier shortie." Matt replied, brushing off the waitress who ambled over to see if their meal was fit for human consumption. "If you want to go for drinks then yeah sure. But I am not _drinking _drinking. Some of us have to get up early tomorrow." He smiled, tracing a pattern around the table. "Just say when you're ready and we can go."

"What the hell do you have to get up early for? It's not like you leave your house or anything. You can work from your bed if you wanted." Mello teased. "Fine, lets go. I'm bored. Let's go have a couple drinks." He said standing up, throwing some cash down on the table. _I remember how much of a light weight you are... _He smiled internally. "So Mattie...can I stay at your place tonight? I didn't make any sleeping arrangements." Mello asked, draping his arm around Matt's shoulders.

"That's what you think, I have to override a bank system tomorrow." He tapped lightly on Mello's head, looking surprised when there was no dull thunk. "Odd, I thought it was empty in there." Sidestepping the swipe that was sent his way, he leant back into Mello's arm. "Hell no you can sleep on the streets." He rolled his eyes. "Why even ask, you know you can."

"Like I would sleep on the streets. I asked because it's polite to ask instead of just assuming. It has been three years since I've seen you..." Mello explained, wrapping his arms around Matt. "C'mon, we passed a bar on the way here. Let's check it out."

A short walk down the street the two entered a bar that was more like a club. Luckily both of them carried several different forms of identification on them, allowing them to enter with no problem.

Mello dragged Matt up to the bar, sitting on a stool. "Two Johnny Vegas's, with Petrone." He ordered as the bar tender approached them. "Petrone? Are you sure?" The bar tender asked with large eyes. "Yes." Mello answered sternly. "Why do they always look at me like im insane when I order that drink with top shelf tequila?" He asked Matt, smiling at the boy.

"Top. Shelf. Tequila." Matt breathed, lightly resting his forehead in his palm. "Looks like that no alcohol request for me is holding out super well. That lasted all of two minutes?" Gripping the glass that the bartender slid his way, he passed the other one to Mello. "Polite? Seriously, are you the same person? Three years is long enough to make you chill out...did you lose your anger gland?"

"When you said you weren't _drinking_ drinking, I assumed you meant you weren't going to get drunk. One drink isn't going to kill you." Mello sighed. "Oh and I'm still violent and angry, don't you worry your pretty head about that, but being one of the higher ups in a crime syndicate I've had to develop manners over the years. Doesn't mean I won't do exactly what I want anyways, but I have to at least make an attempt at politeness first." He grinned, taking a drink of the pinkish-gold liquid. "For example, I would of stayed at your place no matter what you said, but I thought I'd be nice first."

"Did you forget that I'm a lightweight?" Matt replied, taking a sip of the drink, letting it run down his throat and warm down his insides. "That just means you're a massive softie now because you know I would've let you stay regardless. You could've punched me and walked out three years ago telling me you hope I die and I would still let you stay. I know, it's a sickness. Addicted to short-soft-blondes."

"Nope, I didn't forget. Why do you think I ordered you one of the strongest, yet best tasting drinks?" Mello responded with a massive grin. "I was kinda hoping one drink would be enough to at least get you pretty well buzzed, and I know it wont be enough to give you a hangover in the morning." He explained. "Though I doubt buzzed Mattie will be anywhere as fun as drunk Mattie. I like drunk Mattie." Mello laughed.

"Shot of Jamison." Mello said to the bartender. He downed the whiskey and turned to Matt, face completely void of any emotion. "Don't ever confuse my fondness of you for me being soft Mail Jeevas. I could kill every last living soul in this establishment and not even blink, it wouldn't be the first time I did something like that. Would you like a demonstration?" He asked, voice completely flat and serious.

"I would take you up on that offer Mihael Keehl, but I am currently opposed to needless murder. Besides if you are soft to me then you are soft. Period." Matt grinned downing the rest of his drink. "You only like drunk Matt because that Matt enjoys...explicit company of you. Or more to the point you can take advantage of drunk Matt whereas normal Matt will slap you upside the head. Not that I would but I certainty think about it at times."

_Soft? I'll show him fucking soft..._ "Give me your keys, we're going home." Mello demanded, holding his hand out. "Don't give me that look. You're drunk. I'm not. You don't want to smash that pretty red car of yours, now do you?"

After some more negotiating, and threatening, Mello acquired Matt's keys. The drive to Matt's apartment was a short one, even with the heavy New York traffic. Once parked Mello had to literally drag the red head up to his home. "God damn Matt! You really are a fucking light weight! I think you're worse now then you were when we were 14! You only had one drink right?" He asked, practically carrying the boy up the stairs. Matt fell to the floor laughing while Mello fumbled with the keys to the door. "Jesus Christ child, get off the floor." Mello sighed, hauling the boy to his feet, dragging him inside. "Go sit on the couch or something while I get you some water. Just don't hurt yourself. Maybe if you actually ate you wouldn't get drunk so easily." Mello scolded, padding into the kitchen.

"Here, drink this." Mello said, shoving the glass into his hand. He knelt in front of the boy, removing his boots. "This brings back some fond memories..." Mello mused, remembering the last time he took care of Matt while he was drunk. "So tell me Matt, how many people have you been with since me?" He asked grinning up at the boy, genuinely interested. Mello stood up, moving to sit across Matt's lap, legs stretched out along the couch. He cupped Matt's face, smiling at the blush across his cheeks, "Come on, tell me! I know you haven't been all chaste and virtuous, you're to damn hot for that." Mello laughed.

"I did eat." Matt whined, lolling his head onto the couch. "Just because you told me to drink alcomahol and it was fucking strong stuff. I blame you." He slurred, attempting to take a sip of the water, but missing his mouth. "I didn't s'actly keep count, but I ended up fucking a lot of people while trying to get over you. Even Linda hit the jackpot." He giggled, leaning forwards so his head rested on Mello's chest. "But I missed you the most. I didn't mind whorin' myself out to much. I bet you had more people than I did. You are just walking sex, 's'not even kidding." He mumbled into the leather, the warmth pleasant against his cold skin. "Not that I let anyone top me. They was not allowed."

Mello felt like crying at Matt's words. It wasn't that he had been with other people, he expected that, had even hoped that he would find other people, but the way he worded it... "Matt, don't say you were whoring yourself out, okay?" He pleaded, petting the boys hair. Mello took a deep breath, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Remember that night all those years ago when you asked me how I was so good at everything? And I never told you the actual reason? After my family died I was taken in by a friend of the family, or rather a former friend...I was so young and was forced into that life. I was forced to whore myself out for that man. Do you have any idea what fucking perverted old men will pay for a night with a pretty little blonde boy? It's astronomical." He said, staring off, remembering. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think less of me." He whispered.

Mello hugged the red head to him, kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry I left you right after we did that. It probably would of been better if we never had sex that night..." He tilted Matt's face up, kissing him softly, "But I promise I'll never disappear like that on you again. From now on you'll always know where I am. I'm your problem now, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not." He grinned, kissing Matt again, this time he deepened the kiss. Mello suddenly pulled back, staring down at the boy. "Wait...you said you fucked Linda? What the hell were you thinking?" He exclaimed. "...So, how was it?" He asked blushing.

"You think that would make me think less of you?" Pulling his goggles from his eyes he blinked in confusion. "I had an inkling it was something like that and all I wanted to do was make you feel better. I would never think less of you for anything." He repeated firmly. Or as firmly as he could without dropping his vowels in his speech. Tilting his head he snickered as the memory of Linda came back. "She was a tight bitch, let me take her virginity. Not bad, but not a patch on you." He replied, taking Mello's lips back against his own. "Don't ever say you regret that night because we both know you don't otherwise you wouldn't be here. Well...maybe, but you wouldn't be straddling my lap would you Mells?"

"Ha! I told you Linda had a thing for you! If she let you take her virginity, she had a major thing for you...and of course she wasn't as good as me. I'm, what were your words? "Walking sex" eh?" Mello snickered. "And yeah, I thought you might think less of me. I thought you might have an idea of what my past was, you're one of the most perceptive people I've ever met, but having an idea and knowing for fact are two different things. I'm a seriously damaged creature Matt. I'm not even close to being sane, I'm mean, I'm a narcissist, I have an ego the size of Alaska, I'm self conscious and have to constantly be reassured of my self worth..." He laughed at himself. "I'm pathetic, and you're the only one who knows just how pathetic I am." He laughed again.

"You misunderstood me. I don't regret that night, I could never regret that night. What I meant was my leaving might of been easier on you if it hadn't happened." He said, kissing Matt back. "I just never wanted to hurt you, in any way. When you said you basically became a slut to get over me...it made me feel bad, and I never feel bad. I don't care that you were having sex with other people, it was only to be expected...actually I would seriously worry about you if you didn't." Mello laughed, "But...I'm sorry I left you. Let's just leave it at that. I'm not good at this whole explaining my thoughts and emotions shit. I've always been better at doing then speaking." He smirked, grabbing Matt's face, kissing him again. He moved his mouth, kissing his jaw, moving to his neck. He bit down lightly, then pulled back, laughing lightly, "You know, one of these times we have to do this when you're not wasted."

"You are not pathetic. So don't even try to tell yourself that, I don't lie so it must be true." He pointed out. "And maybe next time you won't get me so pissed. I'm beginning to see a pattern here ya'know."

Gripping Mello's back as he felt the cool lips run to his neck, he dragged him back as Mello shifted away.

"And one of these days I'll make you my bitch." He replied, stroking his exposed midriff, leaning up to kiss him again deepening it slightly.

"Don't lie my ass! You lied to me earlier today!" Mello exclaimed, slapping Matt on the shoulder. "And it's not my fault you're such a light weight! I didn't think you'd get drunk off one drink. Who does that?" He laughed.

Mello adjusted his position on Matt's lap, legs beginning to go numb. From his new spot he could feel Matt thought his pants. Mello rocked his hips, grinding against him. He moved back to Matt's mouth, thrusting his tongue in, kissing him hard and deep. He pulled back just a bit, staring into the other males eyes. "One of these days I might be, but not tonight. I haven't been bottom since I was nine, and I swore I never would be again...but I might bend that rule for you. It seems like I'm always bending my rules for you." He smiled, kissing the boy again. "I had also swore I would never be with another guy after all that had happened to me, and I broke that rule with you. It's not like I could of obeyed that rule forever anyways. I find chicks attractive, but not like I do guys...and you, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. How could I not fall in love with you?" He said leaning into Matt's hands.

Mello reached down, snagging the bottom of Matt's shirt, pulling it over Matt's head. He lightly ran his nails down Matt's chest, licking along his collar bone. "I wanted to do that since you answered the door topless." He ran his finger along the top of Matt's pants. "You know, it might be fun being your bitch for once. From what you were saying, you're probably pretty good at topping people by now. You know what they say, people who are dominant in life like to be submissive in sex. I might even let you top me tonight..."

Matt moaned against the kiss, the delicious friction Mello was causing with his hips was making his mind swim.

"You should know, I've still got marks from where you tied me up on my wrists. I've waited three years for revenge. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I will." He warned him, breathe hitching as Mello's cool fingers brushed his abdominal lightly. "Trust me you're going to be my bitch more than once. Of that much I can promise you."

Kissing Mello's neck lightly, he drifted his hand to the front of Mello's pants, stroking him through the supple leather.


	10. Teasing

**A.N**

**Neh, short. As usual no rewrittings.**

**Reviews would be kind :)**

* * *

><p>Mello snorted "You're kidding me? I didn't tie you up that tight..." A look of awe on his face. He grabbed Matt's left arm, pulling it in front of his face. His eyes went wide, "Holy hell! You do still have marks! That's incredible!" He exclaimed, kissing Matt's wrist gently. "Are you sure it was from me or were you playing bondage games with someone else?" Mello teased, half wondering if he was right. "You can try to get revenge on me, but I'm warning you, I don't mark up as easily as you. If I did I would of been covered in scars when you met me." He smirked, snaking his arm around Matt's waist, kissing him again.<p>

"And I can promise you that if you suck at topping me, there is no way in hell I will ever let you do it again." He said, inhaling sharply as Matt touched him through the leather. Mello dug his fingers into Matt's back, arching his own back, pressing himself harder against Matt's hand with a moan. "God you have no idea how bad I've wanted you since then." He breathed out. He tried to give himself completely over to the sensation, ignoring the tiny nagging fear in the back of his mind about being topped for the first time in 8 years. Even if it wasn't tonight, it would be sometime soon. He actually hoped Matt would tonight, he needed to do this now or he may chicken out completely.

"That was not bondage that was surprise sex, as if I'd ever let someone else do that to me." Matt replied, sliding Mello off his lap and onto the couch beside him, only to straddle him instead. "I can only imagine how bad you wanted me, but tell me Mello how many people have you had since me?" Matt asked, sliding his hand under the leather that covered his chest, tracing his tongue along the soft skin of the blondes neck.

Mello's head fell back against the couch with a sigh as Matt worked his neck. He ran his hands up Matt's nude back, warming his hands on his smooth skin. "A few, almost all women though. The mob frowns upon homosexual relations, but I'm high enough up, and feared enough, that I can do anything I fucking want now." Mello whispered, writhing beneath him. He slid his hands down, dipping in Matt's pants, grabbing his ass. "Of course it doesn't matter what the bastards in the mob say, I wouldn't give you up for anything, not even Kira's death."

Mello grabbed Matt's face, attacking his mouth. He slid one of his hands down the front of his body, dipping his hand into the front of Matt's pants. He gripped him, twisting his hand, not being able to do much more in the confines of Matt's tight pants. "At least I didn't fuck any of our old schoolmates." He smirked, teasing the boy in more ways then one.

"Ngh sh-she came onto me" Matt panted, digging his fingers into the couch cushions on either side of the blondes head. "Why a-are you jealous?" He stuttered out, tripping over his words. Managing to relax the grip of one of his hands, he worked on pulling off Mello's shirt, which soon ended up in the same direction that his own shirt went in. Tracing the outline of a muscle with his finger, he stopped just above the hemline of his pants. "You grew up well."

"Maybe. Maybe I wanted you all to myself. I'm not very good at sharing." Mello said, moving his hand again. Mello let go of Matt so the boy could remove his shirt. He shuddered as Matt ran his fingers over his skin. He smirked at Matt's comment, "Why thank you, you're not to bad yourself." He said, biting his bottom lip as Matt's hand stopped just above where he desperately wanted it.

"All to yourself my ass, if you're jealous then just say." Slipping Matt's hand under the waist of the pants, he took Mello's mouth back into his own. "I'm glad I'm not bad, wouldn't be good if I was now would it?" He replied, nipping his neck gently, trailing his fingertips along the sensitive skin inside Mello's pants. "Maybe next time I'll get you hammered and use you to my advantage then."

"Of course I'm jealous, but I do want you all to myself." Mello said just before Matt started kissing him again. His breath hitched as Matt's hand dipped into his pants.

Mello moaned, head back as Matt touched him, biting at his neck. Biting got to him, especially on the neck, and pair that with his hand touching the most sensitive area of him... He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, massaging his soft skin. His hips lifted just a bit against his will, Matt's weight keeping him from moving more. He ran his thumbs up the man's ribs, fingers feeling the lean muscles cording his sides and back. How the hell does he have such a good body when I know he hardly moves?

"Go for it, if you think you can get me drunk. I'm warning you, it's not easy. It would be interesting to see what you would do." Mello replied, breath catching in his throat as Matt touched him, oh so lightly. "Mmmm, Matt, please don't tease me like that. I can't take it, not this time. You can tease me all you want next time, but please not this time. For three years I've dreamed about being with you again. It took every ounce of will power I had not to rape you the minute you opened the door, especially with the way you looked when you did. Please Mattie, please? I'll play bitch for you tonight if you want, just tell me what you want me to do. I just don't want to wait anymore. I'm not a patient person, you know this, and I've waited years for you." Mello begged, knowing Matt would enjoy it. He could of just took charge, doing what he wanted, and he knew Matt would let him, but...he owed him for the first and last time they had sex. Tying the boy up and teasing him to the point of agreeing to sex probably wasn't fair. Especially for his first time. He owed Matt, and to repent he would let his best friend do whatever he wanted to him. For tonight. Next time was a different story.

Feeling Mello raise his hips towards his touch, Matt took the opportunity to slide the leather down, so it rested on his thighs instead. "Since when do you beg and plead?" He asked, taking him properly into his hand. "I thought you said you weren't a softie, or so you were telling me." He asked, stroking him gently. "But I wouldn't have minded you raping me, looks like you missed out." He teased.

Mello gasped as Matt took hold of him, biting his bottom lip to keep noises from coming out. Once he was sure he had his voice under control he spoke, "I'm only a softie with you. You're the only one who could ever make me beg, trust me." He paused, trying to compose himself again. "If I was soft I would of died years ago in this business. As for begging, I was tortured several times and never begged. Only you can get those things out of me, and if you ever tell anyone I will break both your thumbs so you can't play those precious games of yours." He said, voice breathy but deadly serious.

"There's always...next time" He said, breath hitching. He finally lost the battle with himself, moaning, eyes closing. "Now that I know you won't try to kill me, I can do it whenever I want. Like now." Mello smirked, fighting the urge to writhe against Matt's hand.

"You can break both my thumbs, won't stop me playing. Six weeks with two broken hands gives you plenty of time to learn how to game with your tongue." Running his tongue along Mello's jaw line as if to prove a point. "What do you mean like now?" Matt asked, pulling back, tilting his head in confusion.

Mello smirked again, grabbing Matt around the waist, rolling them so Matt laid the length of the couch, Mello on top of him. "Like. Now." He grinned, reaching down to unzip Matt's pants. He pushed the cloth down, taking hold of him, stroking the length of him once. He lowered himself down with one arm, kissing Matt. He moved his hand in earnest, pulling away from the kiss. "I gave you a chance to make me your bitch tonight, you didn't act on it quickly enough." He laughed. "How did you break both of your hands anyways?"

Matt bit his lip, cheeks tainting a light red with the effort of keeping his voice under control.

"I-I tripped o-over next door's cat. Landed a-awkward" He breathed, trembling under Mello's touch. "I'll just get y-you tomorrow then." He promised, moving his hips in in time with the cool fingers.

"God you're such a klutz." Mello sighed, kissing Matt's forehead. He twisted his hand while moving it up and down, smiling at Matt's expression. "Sure you will." He teased in a patronizing tone.

Mello began working his way down Matt's body, still working him. He paused at his chest, looking up at Matt with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "You know, I could just stop. If I remember correctly, that's what you did to me."

Matt gripped the couch cushions tightly, refusing to give Mello the upper hand and let his voice betray him.

"But you won't because you love me." He told Mello, or rather questioned. He had seen that gleam before, the same night Matt had been dragged along to get drunk. "I will, I've already told you that."

"Are you saying you didn't love me?" Mello grinned, moving lower. He licked the tip of him, ever so slowly, enjoying watching Matt struggle not to move. He took him into his mouth, shallowly, sucking hard. He didn't stay like that though, coming up off of him, sitting up, straddling Matt's legs. "It's only fair that I leave you like this, if you think about it. Maybe I will, maybe I wont...I'm not sure yet." Mello mused, running just the tips of his fingers lightly up and down him.


	11. Bliss

**A.N. **

**Finally uploaded.**

**Again, not rewritten.**

**Do not own.**

**Review please?**

* * *

><p>Matt eyed the lusty blonde in front of him. "I'll make sure I get you back ten times worse." Arching his back slightly towards the touch, much to his own disappointment in his own self restraint, even more annoyed at the whine that passed his lips when Mello removed his mouth. "I'm not sure what I'll do, but I can make sure it'll be worse than what you did to me.<p>

"I'm just doing to you what you did to me." Mello said innocently, eyes wide. A grin split his face, "Sucks doesn't it?" He said smugly.

"Oh stop giving me that look, I'm not going to leave you like this. Unlike you, I actually love you." He said, crawling back up Matt's body, causing them to rub against each other. Mello closed his eyes for a moment as the tender skins touched. He grabbed Matt's face, shoving his lips against the other boys as he moved his lower body, creating friction between the two.

Moaning against Mello's lips, Matt cursed at himself mentally for letting it slip past his threshold.

"You're driving me crazy here." He panted, arching his back as a wave of pleasure ran through his body. Forcing his lips back against Mello's to silence himself, he could feel his fingers going numb from gripping the couch.

"Oh really? What do you want me to do? Hmmm?" Mello asked, nipping at Matt's neck. "I'm not going any further until you tell me what you want." He teased. He reached down stroking him lightly, the sweat from their bodies making them slick.

"Fuck you." Matt hissed through clenched teeth, trying in a vain attempt to remember how to get Mello off of him so he could reverse what was already happening, regardless that it was far to late to stop Mello now. "I'm not saying." He panted, raising his hips to meet the gentle touch.

"Fine, then I'll just do what I want. Again." He whispered against Matt's ear. "But don't get mad at me later. I gave you ample chances to tell me what you wanted." He smirked, adjusting his bodies position. Mello moved his hand up to Matt's mouth, tracing his fingers over his lips. "Suck." He ordered.

Matt obediently took the digits that were presented to him into his mouth, running his tongue along them, quickly making them slick. Pulling back, he allowed Mello to remove his fingers.

"You would've done what you wanted anyway."

"Probably, but you never know. I was kinda thinking it would be fun to do what you asked, you know, a change of pace. Oh well." Mello smirked, running his hand down Matt's body, dipping between his legs. He bit down on Matt's neck as he shoved his fingers inside of him, flexing them gently. "So is it true that you haven't let anyone top you since me?" Mello whispered, nibbiling on Matt's ear. He moved himself into position, lips hovering over the other mans, breath coming in pants from anticipation. Mello mashed his lips against Matt's, thrusting his tongue inside as he thrust himself inside Matt. He froze completely, savoring the feel of Matt around him. "Oh God. I forgot how good this felt. No one can compare to you. No one." He gasped into Matt's mouth, cupping his face, kissing him again, waiting for the signal from Matt that it was okay to continue.

"Yeah it's true." Matt replied, wincing at the invasion of Mello's fingers. He broke away from Mello's mouth in a start of inevitable pain. "G-good to know I'm one of a kind." He stuttered, slowly getting used to the feel. His breathing slowed and he gave a nod allowing Mello to continue.

With Matt's okay Mello began to move. He couldn't help but notice how much faster Matt got use to him this time. He supposed it made sense. Even if Matt had never been topped by anyone else since him, he was bound to be a little more comfortable then he was the first time. Still the idea that Matt might of played bottom to someone besides himself made him horribly jealous. Matt was his. Only his.

Mello curled his arms under Matt's shoulders, hugging the boy close as he thrust into him. He burried his face into Matt's neck, breath coming in heavy pants, trying to hide the expression he knew he wore.

He gripped Mello's back as the bundle of nerves inside of him was brushed.

"Nngh." He panted, realising he's lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Lifting Mello's face from his shoulder, he forced his lips against Mello's, slipping his tongue inside.

Mello kissed Matt back, aggressively attacking his mouth while moving in and out of him. He could tell each time he hit that sweet spot because Matt clenched around him, kissing him harder. Each time that happened it sent a jolt through Mello's body, pushing him closer to the edge.

Mello slid a hand down Matt's body, gripping him tightly, stroking him in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand, adding more friction then just him being rubbed between them. He was beginning to lose his rhythm, breath hitching. He didn't know what it was about Matt...he could go hours with other people, no problem, but Matt he was lucky if he lasted fifteen minutes. He just hoped Matt finished soon, because he knew he wasn't going to last...

"Nggh-Mello I can't-" He panted, skin slick with sweat, hair sticking to his face. The feeling of Mello enveloping him was overwhelming, tantalizing his every sense. His breath hitched on the last word, stomach tightening, euphoria attacking his mind. The release cutting off his ability to breath, fingers digging tightly into Mello's shoulders as he was pushed over the edge.

Mello gasped as he felt Matt spasm around him, thick, almost scalding fluid coating his hand and their stomachs. Mello's lower stomach tightened, entire body tingling. Every muscle in his body went taught, almost forcing him to shove inside of Matt as deeply as possible.

Mello hooked his arms under Matt's shoulders, clutching the man to him as if he were the last solid thing in this world as his vision went white around the edges, temporarily blinding him. He didn't mind in the slightest, he could lose his vision, his hearing, all that he was, as long as he had Matt. Not that he would ever admit that out loud...

He collapsed on top of Matt, eyes closed, body feeling boneless, trying to relearn how to breath. "I think...we need a shower." Mello gasped out, smiling softly. "But I can't move yet. So if you're being crushed, you'll just have to deal with it." He laughed slightly.

Mello just barely cracked open his eyes, moving his head to kiss Matt softly, then returning his head to the mans shoulder. "God I love you. That still hasn't changed."

"Aww and there was me about to push you off." He laughed, brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen into Mello's eyes.

You have no idea how sexy you look. Matt thought to himself, wrapping his arms around Mello's back. "Glad to know that three years didn't affect you either." He smiled, finally regaining his breath. "Yeah, you're still better than anyone I've had."

"Of course I am. I'm Mello, best lay you'll ever have." Mello smirked, teasing Matt. "And you're still the hottest person I've ever been with." He said, kissing Matt's collar bone. "I just wish I could last longer when I'm with you, but there's just something about you..." Mello whispered into the other mans flesh, blushing slightly, hoping Matt didn't notice. He didn't hold his breath though, Matt noticed everything. Maybe his eyes were closed...

"You look cute when you blush." Matt told him, stroking the red hue gently. "Think you've gotten all the alcohol out of my system though, no hangover for me tomorrow." He smiled, pressing his lips to Mello's forehead. "Tell me when you want to shower." He murmured, feeling his eyes dropping, that was more exercise than he'd had in the past year and had most definitely taken it's toll on his body as the exhaustion began setting in.

Mello blushed again, burying his face into Matt's neck. "Well I'm glad I could help with the hangover." He laughed, mouth still pressed into flesh.

Mello was starting to drift off, completely content to just lay where he was in Matt's arms, but he was sweaty and sticky, and really needed to shower. "Okay, I need to shower now or I'm going to pass out." He said with an exaggerated sigh, pushing himself up on shaky arms.

"Kay." Matt murmured, on the brink of drifting off, all thoughts of showering for himself far from his mind. Though the feeling of Mello prying himself off Matt made a sudden acute emptiness return, something he was all too familiar with. Sitting up, he forced the idea of sleep from his mind, reminding himself that he will now most likely need to clean his couch. With a smile, he stumbled over to his bed, falling down on top of the covers before sliding underneath the coolness biting at his skin. Bliss.


	12. Rod

**A.N.**

**Supposed to update this days ago. Procrastination FTW!**

* * *

><p>Mello stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He stepped in, washing up quickly. After wrapping a clean (or what he hoped was clean, this was Matt's, the laziest man on earth's, apartment) towel around himself, he dampened a wash cloth, walking to the bedroom.<p>

As expected, Matt was already dead asleep in the bed. Mello pulled the covers back, staring down at the man. _How the hell does he look like that when I know he hardly moves?_

Mello sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the cloth gently over Matt's neck and down his chest. "I'm not going to sleep with you all sweaty when I'm nice and clean." He whispered, kissing Matt's forehead.

"Why not? It'll make a good mix." Matt mumbled in his half delusional state. His arms reached out searching for the familiar body, which he quickly found and pulled towards him. Matt nuzzled into neck, inhaling the mixture of scent that tainted Mello's body. "Matt sleepy time." He mumbled, falling into unconsciousness.

"God he hasn't changed a bit...still randomly passing out in the middle of things." Mello muttered, prying himself out of the mans arms. "Fine, you win. I'm to tired for this shit anyways." He sighed, tossing the washcloth in the general direction of the overflowing clothes hamper. He took off the towels wrapped around his waist and hair, climbing over Matt to get under the covers. He was exhausted, and Matt was so warm.

Mello pulled the covers up around his neck, body instinctually cuddling up to Matt. He ended up on his side with his arm across Matt's chest, leg curled over the other mans. He inhaled the scent of Matt's neck, closing his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep himself.

The sudden buzzing jolted Matt awake with a start, falling onto the hard wooden floor.

"Fuck." He muttered rubbing the back of his head, scrambling to his feet and slamming his hand onto the clock. "Late, late, late, late." He chanted to himself, pulling on various pieces of clothing. "Sorry, I'll be back later." He told the barely awake Mello, kissing his cheek quickly before dashing out of the bedroom.

"What the...?" Mello mumbled, the warm bundle of heat next to him falling out of the bed. He smiled softly as Matt kissed his cheek, starting to drift off again. He suddenly sat up poker straight, remembering what Matt was supposed to in the morning. "Hey be careful! Take a gun with you or something! Or a least call me if you get into any trouble!" He shouted out the door. Mello sighed, hugging the pillow to him, falling back into unconsciousness.

"I don't use guns." Matt yelled back into the apartment, slamming down the half drunk coffee onto the side. The small caffeine boost would have to do, if he was lucky this would only take an hour. Grabbing his keys, he ran out the door letting the door swing shut behind him. Taking the stairs three at a time, it wasn't long before the glossy red door of his car was open, engine purring lightly and the squeal of tires set him on his way.

Mello slept for what he assumed was around a half hour before his eyes snapped open. He glanced at the clock, sighing loudly. He knew he should check his phone, but it was in his coat, which was in the other room, and getting up and walking just seemed like to much effort at the moment.

He laid there for about five minutes, staring at the ceiling, before he decided the bed wasn't nearly as comfy without Matt in it. With another exaggerated sigh he threw the blankets off of himself, standing up. After a moment he grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself. He didn't care what Matt said, it was fucking cold.

Mello stumbled into the front room, fishing his phone out of his jacket. He smirked at the screen, 23 missed calls, all from Rod. He expected as much. He did just skip out of town without telling anyone he was leaving afterall. Rod had probably sent the whole damn mob out to find him by now. The man was lost without Mello telling him what to do.

Mello held down speed dial number 3, calling Rod back. 1 was his voice mail, and 2 was Matt, though he had never called him from this phone. The phone only rang once before Rod picked up. "Mello? You okay? We've been trying to get 'hold of you for hours! I've sent men out looking for you!" The large mafia boss said in a slightly panicked voice over the line. _Predictable as always._ Mello thought before answering.

"Yeah man I'm fine. I just decided to go visit an old friend. It was a spur of the moment thing." He said nonchalantly.

"You could of told us! Do you have any idea how many men I've tied up by searching for you? Where the hell are you anyways?" Rod replied, voice raising in anger. Mello grinned at the phone,

"Rod you're not my mother, I don't have to inform you of every little thing I'm doing. Remember who got you to where you are today, do you seriously think I would let something happen to myself? I'm better then that, you know that." He said sternly into the phone.

The man on the other line paused for a moment, "I just worry about you kid. Rival groups would kill to get you on there side." He finally said.

"Good thing they don't know who I am. I can take care of myself Rod, you just worry about yourself. I'm going to be in New York for a while, so you can stop searching for me. Besides you know if I don't want to be found you wont find me. I'll be keeping track of everything from here, and I'll check in every once in a while so you can be assured I haven't been nabbed by a rival group. If you have any problems, call me, otherwise I expect to be left alone. Do you understand?" Mello said, voice going harsh.

"Yeah, I understand Mello. Just watch your back. I don't like you that far away with no protection." Rod paused again, "Wait, you're in New York? You hate New York in the winter! You've always refused to go there this time of year, no matter what the situation!" He exclaimed.

Mello smirked again, "Yeah, well I changed my mind. Talk to ya later." He said, flipping the phone shut before Rod could say anything else. Mello flopped down onto the couch, sighing yet again. "Matt needs to hurry the fuck up, I'm bored." He mumbled to himself, grabbing the remote. He turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until he found something on the history of the mafia, which greatly amused him. He laid his head on the arm of the couch, eyes starting to shut again. Talking to Rod always made him sleepy.


	13. Carbon fibre

**A.N.**

**Update yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p>"You're late." The cold voice stated through the stale air of the bank. Matt shrugged, simply sliding himself into a free seat with a computer on the desk in front of it. "The guards come on duty in an hour, get a move on." The man hissed cocking his gun in irritation.<br>"Yeah yeah." Matt mumbled, shoulders slumping forwards as he began to work his way through the various firewalls that the bank had set up to stop people from breaking through it by force.  
>About half an hour later the male was starting to get edgy as Matt fought down the last firewall.<br>"Done." Matt sighed, pushing his chair back to stand, the light on the bank vault door switching from scarlet to green.  
>"Where're you goin'?" The man grunted fingers curling around a few metal devices splayed across the table.<br>"Home, but I guess I have something else to do." Matt replied, sarcasm tainting his words.  
>"Yeah, need you too set these up." He tossed the circular metal too Matt, who nodded walking towards the door. Attaching the small bombs to the door, he set them to go off before jogging away as the countdown reached zero. "What's the door made of-" Matt yelled over to the man as the explosion sounded, shrapnel flying everywhere leaving Matt with a hefty gash on his cheek. Waiting for the explosion to calm down, the man chuckled lightly.<br>"Carbon Fiber." He replied. Matt groaned, touching his now bloodstained cheek.  
>"You could've said. But I'm going, get the money out yourself." Rising to his feet, he stormed out of the empty bank and back into his car that he left around the corner<p>

Mello jolted awake as he heard keys jingle in the hall. He hadn't even realised he had drifted to sleep again, and now he had one hell of a crick in his neck. He quickly grabbed his pants off the floor, jumping up and down to get the form fitting leather on in a rush. He knew it was Matt in the hall, but who the hell knew who might else be wondering around out there at this time of day.  
>He wrapped himself back up in the blanket, sitting on the couch once again. It was to damn early to be awake, let alone standing upright. The lock to the door clicked, and Matt pushed his way into the apartment. Mello gasped, jumping to his feet once again. Matt looked horrible...fresh blood still seeping down cheek. "What in Gods name happened to you? Come here, let me see your face!" He exclaimed, blanket dropping forgotten to the floor. Mello rushed to the other man, grabbing his chin to keep him from trying to hide his face. "Jesus Christ Matt! This is deep enough to need stiches!" He started pulling Matt towards the bathroom where he was sure he had seen some first aid supplies the night before, "Explain while I try to clean this up, and remember I'll know if you're lying to me."<p>

"Mello, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Matt whined, reluctant to let Mello drag him anywhere. He was feeling slightly dizzy and each step only made the spinning worse, he didn't _lie_to Mello, he just left out a certain detail. He sighed as his comments were ignored, Mello already rummaging through his cupboards. "The outside of the door was made of carbon fiber. It's more brittle than metal and the intensity of the bomb was up too high. It splintered and hit me. No big deal."

Mello shoved Matt down to sit on the lid of the toilet, grabbing various first aid products. Of course the kid had no alcohol, big baby. "What the hell were you doing blowing up a carbon fiber door? The only places that have doors like that are..." He paused in the middle of cleaning the wound with peroxide. "Matt you didn't? Did you go rob a fucking bank? What the hell were you thinking? I know we only hire you to hack into systems, not use fucking explosives! I assumed you worked for other people but...What the fuck were you thinking? You could of been seriously hurt blowing that shit up!" Mello shouted, smacking Matt hard in the shoulder.

"Of course I did. That's what I'm employed to do. Hacking and explosives. I'm the only one whose fingers are quick enough with the wiring." Matt snapped wincing as the peroxide entered the fresh wound. "Lucky you didn't find me sooner, the amount of stuff that's happened to me blowing shit up." He grinned.

"Sit still! If you don't want stiches I have to make sure you don't have any damn slivers in the cut." Mello scolded, grabbing hold of Matt's chin again. He had known Matt did explosives, it was what brought him to there attention, though they had never used him for that purpose. Matt had always had a thing for blowing stuff up, even when they were little, but it still bothered Mello. Not the blowing stuff up, but the...yeah. Matt was to careless about his own safety.  
>Mello purposly stepped on Matt's foot, "Don't tell me that shit! I already noticed you had more scars then any self respecting lazy ass hacker should ever have." He commented, smearing antibiotic ointment over the wound. He decided not to bandage it up since knowing Matt, he would just pull the gauze off as soon as he stood up. "Don't touch it, it'll get infected." He looked the other man in the eyes, "I know you handle explosives, you've always been good at blowing shit up, I just wish you'd be more careful. You have absolutly no sense of self preservation. It's bad for your health." He smirked.<p>

"Bad for my health pffht. It's no worse than being friends with you. And I get less bruises." Matt reached up to his face, desperate to itch the wound but lowered his hand at the glare he received from Mello. "Calm down idiot. I'm not dead yet." He replied, lightly cuffing Mello upside the head. "Besides, scars are sexy."

"It's not my fault you bruise so fucking easy! And I never made you bleed!" Mello paused, hands on his hips. "Well maybe once or twice, but those were accidents! And they weren't anything like the shit you have now!" He protested.  
>"It's only by the grace of God that you've survived this long. You have to have a damn angel watching over you. Besides me, that is." Mello smirked, shifting his weight so one hip jutted out. "And you're right, scars are sexy. Especially on you. But it doesn't mean I have to like how you got them." He said, moving to kiss the other man.<p>

"Maybe, but chicks seem to love them. Especially when I create some crack story to go with it." Matt laughed, pointing to large zigzag scar that ran down his forearm, his face falling serious. "A dragon bit me." He explained, biting the inside of his lip to stop the smile that was coming. "That actually worked at some point. But she was so ditzy it almost hurt. She even asked me if dragons are as pretty as they are in the big magazines. I almost died laughing."

The look on Mello's face was priceless. "You have to be fucking kidding me. People that stupid shouldn't survive. Was she at least hot? That's the only way she could still be alive. Hot chicks get all the breaks, it's kinda sad." He said, face going thoughtfull as if trying to figure out how people that intelectually challenged could survive past their 10th birthday.  
>"How did you get that scar anyways? How did you get all your scars?" He asked, tracing his finger over the unique mark on Matt's arm.<p> 


	14. Meth

**A.N.**

**Just runs on. I'm too lazy to edit :/**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>"As good is my memory is-" Matt replied, sarcasm tainting his voice. "-I can't tell you every single one. I do remember this one though cause it stung like a bitch." Matt dipped his head, red hair covering his face. "It was about two years ago. Crystal meth lab...one of the flasks got too hot and shattered. I was standing too close like the special person I am and it went into my arm. Though it was covered in the drug so I was too high to sort it out. When I came to, it was infected and just lovely so...yeah it scarred pretty bad. But like hell I was going to tell that to that chick." Matt paused, pulling his sleeves back down, covering the array of scars. "As hot as she may have been...I didn't even want to tell you if I'm honest..."<p>

"Ahhh, meth. Yeah, I smoked and snorted $2,000 worth in a few hours once. Probably not my brightest idea, but I did get an amazing amount of work done." Mello smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Everyone was amazed I wasn't dead, doing that much at my size. Oh well." He shrugged, grin splitting his face. "So I can't really bitch at you for making the shit. I prefered extacy to meth, but it was there on the table...a lot of drugs are. They start to suspect you if you don't participate." He made a face, thinking back on all the stupid shit he had done, and in truth was still doing. "So you fucked a ridiculously stupid bitch, what of it?" He said, trying to change the subject, knowing it may or may not work, depending on the mood Matt was in.

"Actually I didn't run it. It was a rival mobs lab, we were smashing it up quite a bit. Quite a lot of fun, but luckily for me they always accepted my excuse of 'needing a clear mind to work computers properly' so I've only ever taken drugs by accident." Matt explained, tenderly touching the gash on his face, hoping it wouldn't scar. "I never got to fuck her either...she passed out after drinking some absinthe. It was kinda amusing especially when her drunk friends tried to haul her out of there...and then ended up making out in the doorway." He shook his head laughing. "Girls are sluts sometimes." Pulling his hand away from his face he looked up at Mello, laughter stopping in his throat. "So...do you still do it?"

"I only drank absinthe once, it spiked my sugar so bad that twenty minutes later it crashed and I actually went into shock." Mello laughed, remembering how badly the people around him freaked out. He ate a few packets of sugar and was able to function enough to right himself.  
>"Um, do you have any food? I'm starving." Mello said, begining to walk away from Matt. When he caught the look on Matt's face he stopped. "I haven't done anything since I stepped into your apartment." He turned, rubbing his arm.<em><br>_

"You know what I mean Mello. Don't get picky with your words." Matt snapped. Taking a breath, he drew a cigarette from his pocket, placed it between his lip and lit the end. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get grouchy." He murmured taking a drag, the almost itch like feeling in his mouth dying down in an instant. "Last time I checked for food I just had grape jam. But you can look if you want."

"I prefer jelly to jam, but at least it's not strawberry. Are there any places that deliver around here? I don't feel like going out...I'm not feeling to well." Mello admited. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He stared at the jam for a moment, stomach turning, then returned to the living room. He took a chocolate bar out of his coat pocket instead. Mello sat on the couch, unwrapping the sweet, snapping off the corner of it. It was about 30 seconds before his stomach lurched, bile climbing its way up his throat. Mello ran for the bathroom, pushing his way past Matt, hugging the toilet as chocolate and stomach acid was forced out of his mouth by violent stomach contractions.

When he was done heaving, wiping his mouth with toilet paper, he turned to the red head, holding his head in his hands. "You wanna know the truth? I've done more drugs then I can count, some I don't even know. Meth, Coke, Ex, Crack, LSD, Mescalin, Acid, Vikes, Oxy, Speed...you name it, I've tried it. It's part of being a higher up in the mob. Tables covered in drugs of every varitey." He paused, taking a deep breath. "The one that's the problem, the one I can't just stop is...heroin. We get damn near pure, uncut stuff. It started with me smoking opium in Japan two years ago... Shortly after one of the doctors that worked for us offered to shoot us up with some grade A shit. I was young and stupid and needed to accepted by them... I've been shooting up or smoking the shit at least once a day since that night. Last time I had a fix was in the bathroom after I landed at LaGuradia." Mello shook his head, face covered.

"I'm sorry Matty. Sorry I didn't tell you that I'm a fucking junkie now. I didn't want you to ever see this side of me." He apologised, glancing mometarily at the boy with eyes that were bloodshot from vomiting, before lowering his head again. "I brought some oxy's and methadone pills with me to stave off withdrawl, but I haven't taken any yet. I should of taken some while you were out so you wouldn't of found out." He sighed. "It's ironic isn't it? One of the most intelegent people in the world and I do something so stupid." He laughed bitterly, swiping at his face to hide the treacherous tears that had started to squeez their way out.

Matt walked out of the room and grabbed Mello's coat. Feeling around inside he pulled out the packet of pills. Clutching it tightly in his hand he walked back into Mello, crouching down so he met his height and passed them to him.  
>"Here. Errors make us human Mello so don't regret them. Besides you look like you could use some sleep." Reaching over to him, he wiped away the tears that leaked out, knowing fully well that Mello would deny crying at all later.<p>

"It wasn't an error, it was a decision. I knew perfectly well what it was going to do to my body." Mello corrected, carefully taking the pills from Matt. His hands were shaking, making it hard to open the packet. He finally was able to remove four white methadone pills, enough to cause a normal person to stop breathing, but it was barely enough to stave off the burning corsing through his body. "I am tired, I'm exausted, but I wont be able to sleep. Not until these things kick in, and then I wont be tired anymore...probably. I can never tell." He admited, poping the pills into his mouth, swollowing the bitter drugs dry. "How is your face feeling?" He asked, reaching out towards the other man. "I have pain killers." He laughed bitterly, holding the packet up. "But really, how is it feeling? A gash on your cheek must hurt like a son of a bitch. I know one on your stomach does, it's the muscles moving afterwards." His face went serious as he asked, concerned.

"Looks like I'll have to knock you out then." He teased lightly, though a smile never graced his lips. "My face is fine. I can't even feel it. Stop worrying about me when I'm way more worried about you idiot." He took Mello's hand lightly and helped him into the bedroom. "You might not be able to sleep but you can sure as hell try. You get grouchy else...Yeah I haven't forgot. Your morning mood still terrifies me even now."

"I only got grouchy because you threw shit at me!" Mello protested, shuffeling his feet behind Matt. He sat down on the bed, head hanging down. "Don't be worried about me. You should never worry about me...it's my job to worry about you. I'm older." He smirked, looking up through his hair. "Give me a half hour and I'll feel fine, promise. But if you insist on my laying down, you are too." He said, dragging Matt to the bed.

"I only threw shit at you because you would get worse if you didn't get up and missed first period!" He countered, sitting down next to him as Mello so graciously requested. "You may be older but you're still the youngest." He grumbled. "And no trying to sex me up. I'm actually tired 'cause I had to get up early and _someone_ kept me up all night."

"Valid. I can't believe I made such a big deal out of classes when I just ended up dropping out anyways." Mello laughed. He turned to look at the red head. "You do realise what you just said is a complete oxymoron, right? Are you really that tired?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him.  
>"You don't have to worry. I feel like such shit right now that sex is the last thing on my mind, which is saying something since I'm next to you." Mello grinned. "Come on, lay down." He said, patting the bed next to him.<p>

"Yes I really am that tired. There had to be at least two hundred firewalls I had to break through, Takes a lot of thinking, even for me." Matt collapsed completely on the bed, chest rising and falling steadily in content. Rumpling the covers as he squirmed, Matt tugged the goggles off from around his head and placed them on the bedside table, arm flung over his eyes to block out the light.

"I don't want to think anymore, it's over rated." Mello said, more to himself then Matt. He stood, walking over to the dresser. "I'm stealing some pj's, leather sucks for laying down in." He said, opening the third drawer down. As expected Matt still kept his clothes for sleeping in the same place. Mello grabbed the first thing he came to, a pair of red sweat pants. He smoothly unbttoned his pants, peeling them off, then laid them over the dresser so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Mello slipped on Matt's pants, fabric hanging loose on his hips, then turned back towards the bed. He gripped the blanket, tugging it out from under the other boy. Mello opted to crawl over Matt rather then forcing him to move over, after all it was his fault that Matt was so exausted. Me laid down, pulling the blankets over them, and rolled on his side, throwing his arm across Matt's chest, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Nanight." He said softly, closing his eyes. He tried to force his body to relax, but his blood felt like molten lead and his muscles felt tight enough to snap. His skin was freezing but his inside was burning. Everything that touched his skin ached and his head felt like it was imploding. He did his best to act normal, not wanting Matt to worry about him. This was not something Matt should have to concern himself about, it was his dumbass fault. Mello laid there, focusing on his breathing, praying that the warm fuzzyness of the little white pills would kick in soon.

Clasping Mello's hand in his own, Matt sat back up the icy chill of Mello's skin running through Matt's hand. Pressing his free hand to Mello's head he bit his lip. He stumbled from the bed, suppressing the sleep depravity that bit at him, walking into the kitchen he pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Returning to Mello a few minutes later he held out the glass to him. "Drink it." He ordered, pressing the cup into his hand. "It may not help much but you need to drink before you sweat it out."

"Matt I'll be fine." Mello muttered, but sipped on the water. Normally he would just chug it down to appease the red head, but he was afraid if he did that he would start throwing up again. Though he was use to vomiting by now and it was no big deal, he really didn't want to get up again.  
>"Lay down and stay down. You're going to collapse. I might be a bitch if I don't get enough sleep, but you have a tendancy to fall asleep sitting up, or hell <em>standing<em> up! Stop worring about me and worry about yourself." He chided, setting the half drank glass next to Matt's goggles.


	15. Fever

**A.N.**

**Anyone who still bothers to read this will know that it's periodical at best. I don't mean to be, but I just forget about it. If you want to read ahead in this story. (We have a whole bunch more) Please PM me and I will be happy to message you to the link. However all updates are taken directly from that site, so nothing new will be posted until what is on there is up.**

**As usual too lazy to edit :D**

**Co-authored. Check back to the first chapter for more details.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Matt shook his head quietly."I don't care about collapsing. I'm staying up until I know you're a bit better." He mumbled, stroking his hair. "So maybe _you_ should stop worrying about me and worry about _yourself_ for a change." He tucked the blanket around Mello, putting his arm around the blondes shoulders stroking his arm gently.

Mello cuddled down into Matt's arms, laying his head on his chest. He actually missed this. When they were younger at Wammy's and he would get sick, Matt would always take care of him. Of course if Matt didn't take care of him, he usually ended up passed out in the hall somewhere from an extremely high fever. Mello was never very good at taking care of himself. He ignored every warning sign his body gave him of impending doom, then continued to ignore it even after he should probably be hospitalized. Doctors were on staff for more then bullet wounds and overdoses back in Cali.  
>Exhaustion started to eat at him, his eyes drooping. He could feel the pills kicking in, not giving him the rush of heroin but causing the burning in his veins to subside. The chill in his skin was fading, but he knew that would be the last to go. He still felt like he wanted to vomit, but that would pass too. "I'm okay now Matty, you can sleep. I promise." Mello whispered, eyes closed.<p>

Matt sighed in reluctance forcing down the bout of sleep that was biting at his heels like vicious dogs. "I'll sleep when you do. I think that's fair." He whispered back into Mello's hair, kissing the top of his head gently, watching as he slowly became more slack in his grip and his face smoothed out.

"Mm sleeping now." Mello whispered, words running together. He could feel himself slipping down against Matt's body. Everyone of Mello's muscles began to finally relax and he had suddenly never felt so tired in his life, at least not that he could remember.  
>Mello slipped an arm around Matt's waist, hugging the other man as tightly as he could, which wasn't very tight at the moment, because he felt like he was slipping away, and somewhere deep inside of him it terrified him. As if, if he fell asleep, Matt wouldn't be there when he awoke.<br>He couldn't fight the exhaustion any more. He felt his grip loosen as he slipped into the black abyss that was sleep, frightened of what was in that dark world, and he almost wished he hadn't taken the pills.

"Night Mells." He murmured, eyes drooping shut against his will. The cut on his face had started to sting now, rapid stabbing shock that ran through his face. Wriggling slightly in a failing bid to ease the pain, he sighed with reluctance, giving into the sleep that was pulling him under.

"Ss not night stupid." Was the last thing Mello said before he completely gave up on staying concious.  
>He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he was brought back to the world of the wakeing by Matt. The boy was tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep. Mello watched with half lidded eyes as Matt tried to lay on his wounded cheek, quickly moving his head with an unconscious cry. He looked closely at the cut and saw how inflamed it had become, whether from cloth rubbing against it or something else.<br>Mello cautiously crawled over the slumbering red-head, very careful not to awaken him. The blonde grabbed the cup next to the bed and silently walked to the bathroom to raid the medicine cabinet. He rinsed out the cup, refilling it with cold water, then wetted down a wash cloth. He searched the cabinet, finally finding what he was looking for. A tube of maximum strength Neosporin antibiotic cream plus pain relief and a bottle of ibuprofen. He popped the cap, pouring four round brown pills into his palm. It was double the normal dose, but still a safe amount to take at only 800mg, the maximum dose being 3,200mg. He also found the other thing he was looking for, prescription antibiotics. There was a full bottle of amoxicillin, and another bottle with 3 pills of keflex. Mello remembered Matt being allergic to penicillin when they were kids, which meant he would be allergic to the amoxicillin. Needless to say, he took one of the 3 keflex and added it to the ibuprofen already in his hand.

Mello yawned as he padded back into the bedroom. He really didn't want to wake the man up, but it was clear that Matt wasn't getting any real rest like this. Mello set the cup and tube of cream on the little table then sat on the edge of the bed. He gently stroaked Matt's hair, then softly ran the soothingly cool cloth over the wound on his cheek. Matt winced, but his eyes remained closed. All Mello could think is how exhausted Matt must be if this wasn't waking him up immediately.  
>After cleansing the area with the cloth he reached for the tube of antibiotic cream. He squeezed a bit onto his fingertip, then carefully rubbed it into the cut. Matt's eyes squeezed shut tighter, a whimper coming from his throat.<br>Once he was done with the painful part Mello leaned down, kissing Matt's forehead, stroking his hair again. "Matt, Mattie, you need to wake up for just a minute." He said softly. When Matt opened his eyes, Mello held out his hand with the pills in his palm. "Mattie you need to take these. It's ibuprofen for swelling and a keflex for infection. Your cheeks really red and inflamed hun, I think it might be getting infected. You're tossing and turning in your sleep and whimpering like a puppy dog. Once you take these you can go right back to sleep, okay?" He explained, still stroking Matt's head.

Matt silently took the tablet in Mello's out stretched hand. He took one after the other swallowing them dry.  
>"I'm sorry, I must've woken you up." He apologised, pushing himself into a sitting position, the sudden movement making his stomach flip. "Mello, I don't feel so good." He mumbled, skin burning with each touch that came his way, but pulling the duvet tighter around him regardless shivering from cold that lay trapped between his muscles and skin. " 'Mmm sorry, are you okay?" He asked, blinking to try and focus on the haze that was Mello.<p>

"Yeah you woke me up, but don't worry about it, I'm glad you did. What's wrong?" Mello asked, voice worried. Mello laid the back of his hand on Matt's forehead. "Jesus Matt you're burning up!" He exclaimed, placing a hand on either side of the other boys face now, cradling it in his palms.  
>Mello inspected the wound on Matt's face again. Sure it was inflamed, but even if it <em>was<em> infected, it wasn't pussing or discoloured The cut couldn't be the source of the fever, or the fine trembling coursing through Matt's body.  
>He grabbed the cup of cold water off the little table, pressing it into Matt's hand. "Here, sip on this. Don't drink it to fast. I'll be right back." He said. Mello spotted an empty waste basket by the door. He grabbed the plastic container and returned to Matt. "...in case you think you're going to be sick." And exited the room again.<p>

Mello opened the linen closet in the hall, across from the bathroom, and found what he was looking for...sort of. A spare blanket. It looked like one of those cheap throw blankets you buy for your car, in case it breaks down in the cold. The blanket was small and done in some fake Native American design. It was thread bare and covered in cigarette burns, but it would work. While he was in the closet he grabbed another wash cloth, stopping in the bathroom to wet it down with cold water.  
>Mello returned to the bedroom, walking over to Matt. The boy looked horrible. His cheeks were flushed a mottled red, his eyes unfocused, whole body shaking. Mello took the cup back from Matt, setting it on the table again. "You need to lay down." Mello ordered, covering the boy with the duvet, tucking it around him. He then draped the other blanket over his still shivering form. Mello folded the cold cloth, placing it on Matt's forehead. He had already decided that he was going to call one of their on staff doctors, whatever was wrong with his friend had come on to fast and to strong to be casually dismissed, but he needed to find out if Matt knew what might be wrong first.<p>

Mello sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand up and down Matt's arm that was still under the covers. "Matt do you know what's wrong? Were you feeling sick before I showed up, or did you take something I didn't know about? I'm not going to be mad about anything, or annoyed, I just need to know. You're really _really_ sick Mattie. I'm going to call one of our doctors and have them come check you out, but I want to be able to tell them what's wrong, if you know." He said gently, feeling Matt's uninjured cheek. His skin was still almost scalding to the touch. He flipped the wash cloth, the side that was against his head was already warm. "I've done everything I can. The ibuprofen I gave you for your cheek should start to bring down your fever, so should the cold cloth. The antibiotic will start to fight any infection you have, but not quickly enough. I need to know any medication or drugs you take, and any illnesses or allergies you may have developed since we were 14 or that I never knew about so I can tell the doctor. Don't want you having any adverse reactions to anything they might give you." Mello explained, not really sure if Matt was understanding at this point.  
>Mello stood and went to his pants, grabbing his cell, then returned to the bed. He flipped the cloth again, putting the now cool side to Matt's flesh. Mello softly kissed his cheek, rubbing his arm again. "Don't worry Mattie, I'll take care of you. It's the least I can do for you always taking care of me." He whispered as he scrolled through his phone book looking for the doctor he had in mind.<p> 


End file.
